Stay With Me
by KillamriX88
Summary: Some sisters quarrel. Some sisters get along. These two sisters take both to a higher level. Their own personal issues will only make the curve-ball life throws at them that much more complicated.
1. I Like You, Like A Lot

**A roleplay I was in died, so I decided to alter the story to be fic worthy. Here we go!**

**I'm mostly writing this for one person, so if anyone else likes it, good for you! But only that one beloved girl needs to like this!**

**Warning: Mature and unusual content!  
**

* * *

**I Like You, Like A Lot**

It was a glorious day, 1,825 days into the lives of two young girls. That's five years if you don't want to do the math. Haruki and Misaki, that's their names by the way, were getting to celebrate their fifth birthday. They had a rich family, so they were used to getting many presents. Right now though, they were just enjoying the fresh air and warm climate of Konoha.

Haruki looked like she must not have ever had her hair cut, as she already had long, pink hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, even her bangs were just barely staying out of her blue eyes. Misaki on the other hand had shorter bangs that were held back with a small hair clip, and her hair stopped just above her shoulders. Misaki's eyes were a dark gray. They wore matching pink dresses with a white floral pattern around the hem. Neither were currently wearing shoes.

"Catch me if you can!" Haruki ran through the fairly large field behind their home. Within a walled village, land that had room for a field and a large house was expensive, and their family owned one of the few plots that big. Misaki didn't answer, simply pursing her lips and running faster. It didn't take her much longer to catch up to her sister and tackle her to the ground.

"I win!" Misaki grinned from above her sister on her hands and knees.

"Awww..." Haruki whined from beneath her sister. She frowned, but then wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and pulled. Within moments, their positions were switched. "_I _win!" Haruki boasted, now on top.

"Th-that's cheating..." Misaki replied quietly, pouting. Her sister always seemed to outmaneuver her in the end.

"Haruki, Misaki, it's time for cake!" They heard their mother call. The two girls immediately stopped their rolling around and ran back. Misaki arrived a few moments before, being the faster runner of the two. There was a large table set up a few dozen feet from the back of their house. To the side there was a decent sized pile of presents. Sitting at the table was their father, and standing behind them was a young woman, a ninja from a clan that had served their family for a few generations now. Their mother was standing as well, starting to cut their cake.

"Aww, it's chocolate!" Misaki whined. "I like vanilla!"

"I told you we should have gotten two cakes..." Their father spoke up, shaking his head. "Shouldn't you know their favorite flavors too my dear?" The man glanced at his wife.

"Maybe you should go buy the cakes next time, _dear_." Their mother scowled back at the man, cutting into the cake a bit too violently, creating a loud noise as the knife collided with the plate. Their father simply cleared his throat and glanced away.

The two girls quickly sat down next to each other at the table, ready for their cake. Even Misaki, who had stated she preferred vanilla, looked excited. The two dug in, Haruki eating hers quickly and messily while her sister ate a bit more carefully. Before long the sugar kicked in and both girls were giggling madly, especially Haruki.

"Misa-nee You have chocolate on your face!" Haruki tried to wipe it off with her finger, but Misaki dodged.

"What are you doing?" Misaki complained, swatting her sister's hand away as she tried again.

"I want it!" Haruki suddenly lunged, taking her sister's face in two hands and licking the frosting directly off the corner of her sister's mouth. Misaki's eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Haruki! Don't lick your sister!" Their mother scolded, seemingly just as shocked as Misaki.

"But she tastes good!" The now hyperactive Haruki chirped, and gave her sister a big lick on the cheek for fun.

"Nooooo!" Misaki whined, trying to push her sister off before she did it again, which was quite possible knowing how stubborn and antagonizing her sister could be at times. Just when it seemed Haruki would not be denied another lick, she let go of her sisters head and jumped up from the table. Without warning, she sped off into the distance like the sugar powered spaz she was.

"That girl... sometimes... ugh." Their mother sighed loudly. Their father however just laughed hysterically.

"It's good that she has energy, it will serve her well in the future!" The man slapped his thigh in amusement.

"I'm sure..." Their mother just shook her head. She considered never giving the girl sugar ever again.

Before long, Haruki ran back. In her hand she had a dandelion. It had a full white head, its feathery seeds just waiting to be blown into the air.

"Misa-nee, come here, blow my dandelion!" She called out to her sister. Technically they were twins, but Misaki had been born a minute earlier, so Haruki often acted like Misaki was older. Despite that, Haruki usually called the shots.

"O-OK!" Misaki jogged over to her sister.

"H-hey! Don't do that, I don't need those things sprouting all over my lawn!" Their father called out. His lawn was perfect, he didn't want that ruined. But it seemed too late as Misaki sucked in air to blow the dandelion seeds everywhere. However, just before she could, the dandelion was suddenly decapitated. The young kunoichi who had been standing behind their father was now besides the two, sword drawn. Then, with a quick movement, she caught the dandelion head and used a small jutsu to incinerate it.

Haruki and Misaki stood there in shock, eyes as wide as saucers. They then quickly hugged each other and started whimpering, terrified.

"G-Gina, don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Their mother laughed nervously.

". . . my apologies mistress." Gina glanced to the side, looking mildly embarrassed. She was the type to take _everything_ too seriously, only to end up feeling silly when she realized she'd overreacted... again.

And that was how their fifth birthday ended.

**. . .**

**~3 Years Later~**

"Haruki, you're so pretty!" A fellow girl at the academy exclaimed. Now at age 8, the two girls had gone to the academy. They'd been there for two years now, and Haruki was quite popular. Her long flowing hair and gorgeous blue eyes made most of her classmates jealous. Not to mention she always wore a dress which accentuated her beauty.

She was often criticized for this, being a kunoichi in training. Ninjas shouldn't wear dresses. Somehow, Haruki made it work. The dress was not especially flowy, and was a bit tighter, so she could move around without the fabric tripping her up too much. It also stopped just below her knees.

"Can I touch your hair?" Another girl asked. Haruki giggled,

"OK." She smiled, and then turned her head so the girl could have easy access to her long, pink locks.

"It's so soft!" The girl said, almost in awe. There were benefits to having a rich family. Then they were interrupted by sand flying into their faces. The group of girls shrieked and then turned to face their attacker. It was a pair of boys.

"Stupid girls!"

They were currently outside in the yard behind the academy. The academy ate up a lot of a student's day, so they were given a break around lunch to eat, and then to play and relax. This often was when the jerks tried to prove their dominance.

"You jerks!" Haruki stood up, ready to pummel the two. But they were way ahead of her, and turned to run. They didn't get far, as another girl was in their way, with the same pink hair as Haruki, only shorter. Physically though, she was taller than Haruki. Misaki was not as talkative, but she was more athletic. The girl wore tight fitting shorts that went down to just above her knees, along with a tight sleeveless shirt. She liked to be able to run and move as freely as possible. The amount of running around she did was shown by the bandages on one of her knees.

"Uh... w-we're sorry!" One of the boys said, looking very nervous. Misaki had a reputation for getting extremely angry at anyone who messed with her sister. Their apologies, however, did not sedate her. Without warning she reached out and grabbed their heads, knocking them together. The two boys stumbled back, and then ran off with their tails between their legs. It was unlikely they'd ever bother Haruki or her friends again.

"Ha, good work Misa-nee!" Haruki grinned. She had no problem with letting her sister handle her problems for her, she liked being able to rely on the girl. It was like having her own personal body-guard. OK technically she already had a real one in Gina, but Gina wasn't around at the academy.

Misaki didn't respond, but she smiled brightly. Her sister's praise always felt good. She felt like she'd fight off every jerk in the academy if it would make her sister happy. All she'd ask in return was a pat on the head.

"Even your sister is amazing, Haruki!" One of the girls chimed in. Misaki wasn't sure how she felt about that. Was it a compliment for her, or was Haruki getting all the credit just because she was the popular sister? She decided it didn't matter, Haruki was her beloved sister. If Haruki was happy and popular, then Misaki was fine. She didn't need the fame, just her sister.

**. . .**

**~1 Year Later~**

The days had grown cooler, but Konoha was practically an eternal summer. The biggest difference was a moderately shorter day. The girls had heard that other countries got something called snow. When they'd asked their mother she'd brought them to a small restaurant that sold crushed ice drinks. Apparently snow was really, really small pieces of ice that looked white.

What mattered was that it was the holiday season, and that means presents. The girls were now 11, but that didn't mean they were too old to want presents, far from it. They had no idea how the holiday got started, but it'd become a tradition across the land, in the final month before the year ended, you got presents.

There were lots of silly little rituals that went with the holiday, and their family followed all of them.

"Dear... don't you think it's a bit silly. She's a ninja, this seems... demeaning." Their mother looked up at the ceiling where Gina was, standing upside-down, helping hang decorations.

"Nonsense, it saves us all kinds of trouble. Besides, she doesn't mind. Right?" Their father grinned, looking at the young, upside-down woman.

"The blood is rushing to my head... I'll be fine..." Gina, as always, followed her orders... even if they were ridiculously stupid. She was loyal to a fault. As it was, her face was turning red rapidly from being on the ceiling so long.

"Th-then get down!" Their mother shouted.

"But I'm not do-" Gina protested, or tried to.

"That's an order!" Their mother insisted.

"This... is also an order..." Gina looked torn.

"Gina-chan, come play with us!" Haruki ran over to the zany scene, Misaki not far behind as usual. Haruki liked Gina, and always acted like she was older. It probably had something to do with the fact that she too could order the poor woman around.

"Um, y-young mistress, I'm busy..." It was times like this Gina wondered if she shouldn't get a relative to take over for her... but no, she was loyal.

"It'll only take her a few more minutes to hang the decorations." Their father assured them all.

"And if she passes out and breaks her neck?" Their mother glared daggers at him.

"Fiiiine, you can come down now." The man waved to Gina.

"Finally..." Gina whispered to herself, but then quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, sir." She stopped funneling chakra to her feet and twisted in mid-air to land upright. She stumbled for a moment as her blood rushed back away from her head, but otherwise she was thankful to be done her moronic task.

"Well I guess you'll have to go get a ladder. Come on honey, let's go find more decorations. There's a lot of house left to decorate!" Their father said, and led his suddenly very tired looking wife off. Gina sighed, and then sulked off to get a ladder.

"Awww, I wanted to play with Gina-chan!" Haruki scowled, feeling very upset after being ignored.

"You can still play with me..." Misaki frowned. What, was she suddenly not good enough?

"But I want to play with you _and_ Gina-chan." Haruki crossed her arms and stared at the floor, brow furrowed, as if plotting how to fix this situation. However, after a moment she just sighed, "I give up." Gina would just say she was busy following orders, as usual. Misaki giggled nervously, Haruki would probably be cranky for a while now, having not gotten her way. Misaki turned to head back to their room, figuring Haruki would follow. However, just as she passed under a recently decorated doorway, Haruki grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

Strangely, Haruki was smiling, "You need to pay attention, Misa-nee!" The shorter pinkette then pointed up. Misaki followed her finger, and blushed slightly when she realized Haruki was pointing at mistletoe.

"Uh... umm... H-Haruki, y-you're not going to... umm... are you?" Misaki looked nervous, and her eyes widened greatly when Haruki leaned in close to her face.

"Maaaaaybe..." Haruki bounced her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"B-b-b-but..." Misaki tried to look away, but Haruki grabbed her chin to hold her in place.

"MWUAH!" Haruki suddenly leaned in all the way, but simply kissed her sister on the cheek. "Ha! I had you going didn't I!"

"Harukiiiii! That's mean!" Misaki pouted, face burning red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Misa-nee, but you're so cute when you get flustered! I couldn't resist!" Haruki stuck her tongue out and winked.

". . ." Misaki turned redder and made it a point to get out from under the mistletoe.

"Just be careful, I might really do it next time!" Haruki warned giggling madly. Misaki just ran at this point, afraid that if her face got any redder a blood vessel would burst.

**. . .**

**~4 Years Later~**

"H-Haruki... what are you doing?" Misaki backed away from her sister. They were both in Haruki's room, and Haruki had just locked the door behind him.

"Making sure we have privacy, Misa-nee~!" Haruki stretched out the 'nee' a bit. Her cheeks were tinted red as she slowly advanced towards her sister, a strange, hungry look on her face.

"Privacy... f-for what?" Misaki gulped, and then her eyes widened. She'd just bumped into Haruki's bed, she couldn't move back any farther. Haruki suddenly closed the gap between them and grabbed both of Misakai's wrists.

"You wear the cutest clothes Misa-nee, like a boy!" Haruki looked her sister over. She was wearing a t-shirt that was too big for her and went halfway down her thighs, and also one of her pairs of tight shorts that stopped just above her knees.

"L-like a boy?" Misaki wasn't sure what to think of that. Haruki was the girly girl of the two, but Misaki still wanted to be pretty...

"Yeah! You're a lot like a boy to me!" Haruki grinned.

"Umm, a-are you going to let go?" Misaki glanced away from her sister. Was Haruki trying to insult her?

"Hmm, do you know what girls do to boys?" Haruki suddenly moved closer to her sister.

"Wh-what?" Misaki usually beat them up... was Haruki going to hurt her? She bit her lip nervously and shut her eyes tightly.

"We kiss them." Haruki whispered into Misaki's ear. This led to Misaki gasping, and she instantly looked at Haruki. This however put her lips right where Haruki wanted and she leaned the rest of the way in an pressed her lips against Misaki's. Misaki was stunned, and didn't even react when Haruki let go of her wrists. She didn't snap out of her shock until Haruki suddenly shoved her onto her bed.

"Haruki..." Miskai whispered as Haruki climbed up and lay next to her. Haruki had kissed her before, but this was a new level of bold. What exactly did Haruki intend?

"You like it... right?" Haruki asked, face almost as red as Misaki's now.

"W-well... umm." Miskai wasn't sure how to answer, but suddenly Haruki pressed her lips to hers again, holding it a little longer this time. When Haruki pulled away, Misaki knew her sister wanted an answer. "I... yes..." Misaki couldn't lie. Haruki smiled happily, but there was a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" Haruki asked, her expression turning almost desperate, as if she'd die if her sister didn't say yes.

"Yes..." Misaki didn't have to think about that one. Haruki giggled happily in response, and pressed up against her sister. She just wanted to be close to the girl, even kissing wasn't important to her at the moment. That's not to say she didn't occasionally indulge...

**. . .**

**~2 Months Later~**

"Misaki... stop crying... that's totally lame." Haruki wiped tears out of her eyes. They'd stolen away into their father's room. Their mother said electronics would rot their minds, but their father had an entire entertainment system built into a secret compartment in the wall.

"Y-you're crying too." Misaki sniffled. It was a terribly sappy anime based off of one of Haruki's favorite mangas. She'd forced Misaki to watch the entire boxed first season with her while their parents were off on a trip. They'd been Genin for a year, and Gina was around somewhere, so their parents didn't watch them very closely anymore. Hence how they'd manage to get an entire anime DVD set into the house...

"Oh wow..." Haruki watched an intense scene as the main characters shared a deep kiss. It was fairly long too.

"Finally." Misaki hugged a pillow to her chest, happy to see the characters' struggle over, with a happy ending. She glanced over at Haruki who had a dazed happy look on her face... her very red face. She hated to admit it, but her sister was a horrible pervert, something that her hobby of using her Genin salary to buy manga didn't help. Misaki didn't even want to read some of the stuff she brought home, though Haruki practically shoved some of the "lighter" stuff down her throat.

"Misaki... isn't it so romantic." Haruki swooned.

"Err, y-yeah..." Misaki agreed, though she had a bad feeling.

"And hot... such a deep kiss..." Haruki sighed happily.

"Uh-huh..." Misaki glanced away.

"Why don't we kiss like that?" Haruki started crawling towards her sister. This is what Misaki had been afraid of. She loved her sister, truly _loved _her. However, Haruki was sometimes insatiable. On top of that, to be honest, Haruki wasn't that good at kissing either. Misaki wasn't exactly experienced with kisses, but Haruki was a bit too forceful, and was a bit of a one trick pony.

However, Misaki couldn't get away, and Haruki grabbed her and pulled her close. Haruki kissed her with her usual vigor and soon had Misaki on her back on their father's bed. Misaki's eyes widened when Haruki was suddenly taking things up a notch. Perhaps all the anime and manga had a benefit after all. Haruki shoved her tongue into Misaki's mouth and intertwined it with her own.

"Haruki..." Misaki breathed out, her face burning red as Haruki pulled away after a few hot moments. OK, if Haruki kept it up, maybe moments like this wouldn't be so bad...

"On daddy's bed... how exciting..." Haruki licked her lips. And there was the other part of her manga addiction that somewhat bothered Misaki. "But it's almost too weird." She said and got off the bed, leaving a brightly blushing Misaki confused and a little unsatisfied. Haruki was done already?

"H-Haruki?" Misaki asked.

"Just a moment. My room is better! Or should I take you in yours? Hehehe..." Haruki giggled, face turning redder and a perverted grin spreading over her face. Of course, the young girl's definition of "take" was simply more kissing, but all the perverted material she had read had affected her vocabulary as well. She went over to the DVD player now that the anime was over and took out the disc. However she noticed an upside down disc on top of the player that she hadn't seen before. She picked it up and it seemed to be a romance movie between two girls. She'd never grabbed any such things in the stores before, having been too embarrassed. She had no idea what her father had such a thing, but she knew she had to watch it. "Never mind! We're watching one of daddy's movies!" She said and put the disc into the player.

"What?" Misaki was confused, but sat up to watch whatever Haruki had just started playing. The first thing they noticed was that it was not anime. The next thing they noticed was that the actors were horrible, their breasts were huge, and the plot _sucked_. They also noticed that less than 10 minutes in they were already making out and taking clothes off. "What is this?" Misaki hugged the pillow again, this time in fear, hoding her face behind it, but morbid curiosity left her eyes peeking out to keep watching.

"I... uh..." Even Haruki's face was burning bright red in shock and embarrassment. The things the two women were doing to each other was startling even to her. She cocked her head to the side as the women did "this and that." Before long they were only in their panties. And they were still touching each other in ways that were totally inappropriate... if their parents were to be believed.

"H-Haruki, turn it off..." Misaki wimpered. She didn't want to watch them take off the last articles of clothing protecting their decency.

"Hey... we coul-" Haruki had a small smile spread across her face...

"Wh- NO! TURN IT OFF! TOO FAR! TOO FAR!"

**. . .**

**~3 Years Later~**

"Are you sure about this?" Gina asked them, placing down a box.

"We already bought the place." Haruki responded, brushing her long, pink locks over her shoulder. "You know why we're doing this, you're the only one we trust... y-you won't tell them right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Gina sighed. She knew about the sisters' unusual relationship. She found it strange, and wasn't sure she approved, but she honestly couldn't think of a single reason to stop them. What harm could come of it? Well... other than them moving out of their perfectly good mansion and into a shoddy house deeper in the village and lying to their parents for years. "Your parents want to remind you that you can move back at any time and they will leave your rooms untouched. They send their love." Gina told them what she'd been ordered to tell them.

"Right, uh, tell them whatever you think will make them happy." Haruki shrugged. She wasn't happy about leaving her family, save Misaki,behind, but she didn't want to think about it too much.

"I believe that would be to tell them you're coming back." Gina muttered.

"Besides _that_." Haruki rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I still serve your family and thus you, so if you need me you can still send for me. Or if you'd like, my younger cousin is becoming a genin soon..." Gina informed Haruki.

"Does she like other girls?" Haruki chuckled.

"Not... as far... as I know..." Gina blushed and shut her eyes, trying to remain calm.

"Damn... do you?" Haruki winked, grinning.

"Young mistress... please..." Gina sighed. This wasn't the first time Haruki had hit on her since Gina had found out about the sisters.

"One day you'll have to answer me! Oh, do you not answer because it's too embarrassing to say yes?" Haruki's perverted grin grew. "I don't mind that you're older... and I'm sure Misaki wouldn't min-"

"I'll go get the last boxes from the mansion." Gina said and walked off.

"She's a tough one." Haruki giggled. She honestly had no idea what she'd do if Gina ever gave in, but it was fun to tease her. She also _loved_ the jealous look Misaki got when she saw her do it. It was a shame she was currently bringing over some things herself and hadn't witnessed the exchange.

**. . .**

**~1 Hour Later~**

"Waah, it looks good Haruki!" Misaki looked around. Haruki hadn't carried many boxes, but as the more self-conscious of the two she had done an excellent job unpacking and making things look good.

"Of course it does." Haruki giggled, "Did you ever think I'd do a _bad_ job?"

"Heh, don't let it go to your head." Misaki stuck her tongue out. Her sister had a habit of inflating her own ego. Misaki didn't mind, she'd already said it all in her own mind, but she didn't necessarily want Haruki to go overboard and become a narcissist, so she didn't say it out loud too often.

"Ehhh, it's not that amazing anyway... I mean how much can you do with a place like this? So cheaply built..." Haruki wasn't exactly a snob, but she had been spoiled for 16 years straight living as a rich girl, so she'd have to adapt to the less expensive surroundings.

"But it's ours, right?" Misaki said, "We can be together without hiding!" She smiled, but that faded to a nervous blush when she saw the look on Haruki's face. She realized that she'd just awoken her sister's lust. The hungry grin on her sister's face as she walked towards Misaki, hips swaying, said it all.

"Oh, together hm? What did you have in mind?" Haruki licked her lips. Misaki was momentarily mesmerized by the shine left on her sister's full lips. As perverted and lusty as Haruki was, Misaki _did_ return the feelings... she just wasn't as dramatic and open about it.

"Uh... umm... I-I'm just saying we're... uhh... f-free now. W-we don't have to do anything right now." Misaki laughed nervously. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Haruki placed a finger on her chest.

"No... we don't _haaaave_ to..." She crooned, and slowly slid her finger down Misaki's chest. Misaki's face was bright red, and her breathing was growing heavier. Haruki had gone from a bad kisser to a demon of desire who knew exactly what buttons to press. Then again Misaki was a quiet girl, so it wasn't too hard to get her flustered.

"Well... when you put it that way..." Misaki smiled a little. She wrapped her arms around Haruki and turned the tables by kissing her sister first.

"Sneaky..." Haruki pulled away for a moment. Her sister's sudden willingness and boldness was a total turn on for her. That said, a turned on Haruki was a force to be reckoned with and Misaki suddenly found herself pressed up against a wall. Fortunately, Misaki liked it when her sister took charge, especially now that she was actually good at it.

Misaki was confused when her sister suddenly reached out to the side, and then she heard a click. She realized they were right next to the doors of one of the bedrooms. A second later Haruki dragged her in and threw her down on the bed, and then shut the door behind them.

"Ah! No! Haruki! Ahhh! Ah... mmm... Haruki..."

* * *

**Abedeabedeabede- that's all folks! Well, for this chapter. And yes, I know I was a total tease by giving only the bear minimum of details and then cutting it off like _that_. Kukuku!**

**Also, I don't want to hear any bullshit about how their relationship is wrong or sinful. If you don't like it, don't read it. In short, stfu and gtfo. Like I said, this is meant for only one person and anyone elses' opinion is less important, especially if it's just hate. **

**That said, if you like it, feel free to tell me. Hell, tell what you like/dislike about the sisters or which is your favorite and things like that. I thrive on those kinds of reviews. If I could I'd cut all your heads open so I could know exactly what you think about Haruki and Misaki.**

_**I must know**_**. Don't worry if you don't feel like you have a definitive opinion just yet. More is coming. But tell me what you think now anyway. It'll be fun to watch your opinions change... or not.**

**And before you get all "Grumble, grumble, where are the real Naruto characters?" They'll be there, don't get your knickers in a twist! Just read and enjoy, don't fret over the fandom it comes from too much. You'll have more fun if you're open minded.**

**Lastly, I love reviews and if you've ever read my other work (if not, what are you waiting for?) you'll know I respond to reviews at the end of my chapters! I do read them all, honest!**


	2. Unbreakable Bond?

**She liked it! **

**I can only hope the other 10 people who read it did. Oi...**

**At the very least, thank you for not leaving any hate mail about how "sinful" this is.**

**Warning: Unusual content ahead. Those who dislike yuri/incest should go elsewhere.  
**

* * *

**Unbreakable Bond?**

"Haruki... you have to let go now." Misaki laughed nervously, standing outside their bathroom with Haruki's arms wrapped around her waist, the shorter girl happily pressed up against Misaki. Haruki was a terrible morning person, but her tired, half-open eyes still projected the love she had for her sister.

"Why's that, Misa-nee?" Haruki mumbled and nuzzled her sister's shoulder.

"Well I have to take a shower." Misaki moved to pry her sister's arms off.

"Your point?" Haruki tightened her grip stubbornly. "The shower is big enough for two." A smile spread across her face. Misaki blushed deeply, realizing what her sister wanted.

"But... then we'll be in there forever." Misaki replied and felt her heart begin to race. She bit her lip as her mind raced with thoughts about what Haruki would probably do to her. Not to mention the way Haruki spoke when still sleepy was actually incredibly sexy. Haruki chuckled happily, suddenly feeling more awake,

"I like the way you think." She let go of Misaki's waist and took her shoulder to spin her around and pressed her lips to her sister's. She then pushed Misaki through the bathroom door, shutting the door behind them with her foot. Much giggling could be heard from the room, shortly followed by the sound of clothing being tossed aside. "Hehe, I haven't even turned the water on yet, Misaki..."

**. . .**

**-2 Years Earlier-**

"Dammit Kaori, I can't believe you're still a Genin! Step it up already!" One of their friends said to another of their friends.

"Sh-shut up Junko, you failed twice before becoming Chuunin!" Kaori argued with her cheeks puffed up in frustration, but red from embarrassment.

"Aww come on, leave her alone!" A slightly older looking boy wrapped his arms around Kaori. "Just because she's the only non-Chuunin here doesn't mean you can be mean to my girlfriend."

"That... didn't make me feel better... Kou-kun..." Kaori twitched at being reminded that she was behind everyone else.

"Yeah, back off. Not everyone gets it on their first try." Haruki giggled, amused by the scene more than anything.

"What? Like you and your sister?" Junko smirked, knowing Haruki was probably trying to brag without being overt about it.

"What can I say, we're amazing." Haruki grinned and suddenly hugged her sister.

"H-Haruki..." Misaki laughed nervously. Their friends had no idea what kind of relationship the two sister's kept, so Misaki always got nervous when Haruki started getting affectionate.

"Yeah... but I'm way past my first try." Kaori sighed. She'd failed four times at the Chuunin exams. "I don't think I even want to try next month. I wish I was teammates with one of you two." She glanced at the sisters. As it was, Kaori was the only one of the group who was not a teammate of someone else there. Misaki was on Kou's team, and Haruki was on Junko's. Kaori's teammates were horribly obnoxious, and Misaki and Haruki's other teammates were both men, and thus not interested in hanging around in a predominately female group of people. That was probably another reason Kaori's two male teammate's didn't join them.

"Heh, that's how it goes." Haruki patted Kaori on the shoulder, having let go of Misaki at this point. "But even so, Junko was on my team and failed miserably her first few tries!" This earned her a dirty look from her teammate.

"Even I failed my first time around." Kou gave Kaori a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm, at least your teammates are both still Genin too?" Misaki gave a weak smile; she knew nothing they were currently saying was helping much.

Kaori was now blushing due to Kou's kiss, but she was still clearly a little upset, "If only those idiots would agree to train more often! Then this wouldn't be an issue!"

"Hey, Misa-nee, you're good at beating guys up. Why don't you ambush them an-" Haruki grinned mischievously, but Misaki shook her head,

"I don't break kneecaps..." She sighed. She was excellent at taijutsu, but she only used it when she had to.

"But you _can_." Haruki knew what Misaki meant, but she still kind of wanted to teach Kaori's worthless teammate's a lesson. Kaori was trying to specialize in genjutsu, which meant she had to rely on her teammate's heavily in the earlier rounds, and had difficulty in the one-on-one rounds later on... well she had the two times she'd managed to get that far.

"Look, I'll beat them up all you want if they agree to train with us, but that's it." Misaki shook her head. Even if part of her secretly agreed with what Haruki wanted to do, she had morals. Not that her sister didn't, but Haruki definitely embraced her dark side more willingly at times.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. But I'm not that tough, what if I get hurt?" Haruki pouted. "But maybe Kou will help me, he likes Kaori. I'm sure he's dependable." She went on, guilt tripping the hell out of Misaki.

"Haruki-chan... i-is that necessary?" Kou chuckled nervously, running a hand through his short, brown hair.

"Oh grow a spine, coward." Haruki growled, upset that he wasn't playing along. Kou wasn't really a coward, but Haruki had a short temper.

"Give it a rest, Haruki." Misaki patted her shorter sister on the head.

"Fine, fine, but Kaori needs to yell at them and get them to train with us already! I'm sick of them holding her back! Your genjutsu is perfectly fine, Kaori, but you need to get them to back you up properly!" Haruki ranted and crossed her arms, quite riled up at this point.

"Ummm, I'll try. Thanks Haruki." Kaori's face tinted red. Haruki usually never gave out compliments unless they were aimed at her sister. To be honest, probably every single one of them looked up to Haruki and Misaki. However, since Misaki usually followed Haruki, that left Haruki in the limelight. In short: Kaori felt good after having Haruki compliment her skills.

"Thank me when I give those louts you call teammate's a good ass kicking to whip them into shape!" Haruki grinned maliciously, contemplating what she'd do to the two in question. Of course, that was only of Kaori could convince them to stop being dumbasses and Kaori was not bold... at all.

**. . .**

**-1 Month Later-**

In the end, Kaori had somehow managed to convince her teammates to train with Haruki and Misaki's teams. However, by the time they'd started, it had only been two and one half weeks left before the next round of exams. Kaori had decided to back out, meaning her teammates had been forced to sit out the exams as well.

"Did you hear? I heard every one of the new Genin teams are entering the exams." Haruki said to her sister as they sat at he table in their family's extravagant dining room.

"Where do you hear these things?" Misaki asked. Her sister seemed to know a lot of things she maybe wasn't supposed to.

"Well, when you have a body like this..." Haruki grinned. "Let's just say guys forget how to _not_ use their mouths."

"Flirting with people besides me again?" Misaki sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, we're _way_ past flirting. Sometimes I want to have a little harmless fun." Haruki crossed her arms.

"Harmless... except if they're responding, doesn't that make them pedophiles?" Misaki groaned. Haruki just giggled,

"I figure guys secretly want to think that they are attractive to younger women. I don't think they want to have their way with me, but..."

"You scare me sometimes." Misaki turned back to her food.

"Hurry up and finish eating, I want to go see who's taking these exams." Haruki stood up, grinning excitedly. "We can spy as they go into the exams building!" She chuckled mischievously.

"Why?" Misaki mumbled after swallowing a bite of food.

"Because it'll be fun! That's why!" Haruki spun around in place, her long hair whipping around wildly, and yet elegantly. "Ah!" Haruki clutched at her eye as some of her hair struck it. So much for elegance. Misaki couldn't help but chuckle at her poor sister,

"Fine, but only because you made me laugh." Misaki smiled. Haruki just pouted,

"It wasn't on purpose. That hurt..." She muttered, her abused eye watering. Misaki got up and went over to her sister, and lightly touched her lips to her sister's eyelid, and then moved down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Better?" Misaki asked, catching Haruki off guard. Haruki bit her lip for a moment before responding,

"Much, but you're being far too tempting when we supposed to be heading out!" Haruki stuck her tongue out and then grabbed Misaki's hand, "Now let's go!"

"But my plate..." Misaki tried to turn around.

"Someone will get it! We're rich, act like it for once!" Haruki scolded and then dragged her sister off.

**. . .**

**-1 Month Later-**

They'd found a good spot to spy from, and Haruki had spent time commented on everyone who walked by. She'd found one particular team very interesting. She'd at first laughed at a ridiculous looking blond kid in an orange jumpsuit, then they'd both marveled over how his female teammate had the same hair color as them. Lastly Haruki had commented on the third member, which they recognized at the Uchiha survivor... mostly about how she hated his hair, but loved his eyes.

When Misaki's jealousy started showing again at that point, Haruki explained it was probably because the Uchiha's dark eyes reminded her slightly of Misaki's gray eyes. This had led to the two finding a deserted alleyway for a few minutes of quality time.

However, that was in the past. Now the Chuunin exam finals were upon the village, and everything was in chaos. Visitors from across the land, a foreign Kage, and their rich parents were getting involved.

"GAH! Mom! Watch it!" Haruki shouted and had to practically dive out of the way as her mom nearly trampled her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Her mother turned to face her, but continued waking backwards. "I have to go make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid!" She called out and then turned around to continue her rush out of their home.

"Note to self, don't marry a-. . ." Haruki paused mid sentence. _"What am I saying? I make out with my sister... I'm not getting married."_She blinked as the thought rolled through her mind. She then shrugged and forgot about it.

With her mother off to keep her father from gambling all their money away to a foreign noble over the exams, and Gina off to make sure they didn't get assassinated or something, that left her and Misaki home alone. Not for long though, because once the final round of the exams was closer to beginning, they'd head out to watch too. Sure, Kaori wasn't in it, and it seemed the pink haired girl wasn't either, but the crazy blond kid and the Uchiha were. That and it was always fun to watch children pummel each other, regardless of who they were.

Haruki wondered what her sister was up to at the moment, and decided to check her room. She opened it without knocking, not caring if her sister was naked or anything – she'd just take advantage of the moment.

"Haruki! You're more girly than me, right? What should I wear?" Misaki suddenly rushed up to her sister whilst holding a pair of formal outfits in her hands. She seemed rather disheveled and close to tears. "I'm so bad at this!" She whined. Haruki just giggled and patted her sister of the head,

"It's a ninja exam, just wear your ninja attire! Besides, I love what those shorts do to you..." She whispered huskily and gently guided Misaki to let go of the outfits she was holding while her lips found her way to Misaki's neck. Misaki shivered with pleasure and decided to let her sister have a minute. That minute became three and Misaki spent the last minute wrestling Haruki's tongue with her own before she finally found the will to pull away.

"O-OK... but then we should get ready now." Misaki said, body trembling slightly and face bright red. She _really_ didn't want to stop there, but she'd always been the more dutiful of the two.

"What? We can keep going. We need to take out clothes off before we put on new clothes anyway. That'll happen eventually if we have some fun." Haruki licked her lips... and then her sister's... and then her sister's teeth. Misaki giggled and inhaled sharply,

"B-but the problem is... w-we won't want to put clothes back on..." Misaki pulled away again and bit her lip.

"We have time." Haruki said, and Misaki squeaked when she felt her sister's hands upon her read.

"I... I... mmm..." Misaki mumbled. Suddenly though, Haruki felt herself being pushed and Misaki's door closed behind her. "I'm sorry!" Misaki called from insider her room... where Haruki no longer was.

"Dammit Misaki!" Haruki growled and kicked her sister's now locked door. "OW!" She'd forgotten she wasn't wearing anything on her feet... Now she was horny, dissatisfied, and in pain. Kami help anyone who made her mad during the next ten minutes.

**. . .**

**-1 Hour Later-**

An hour later, they were at the Arena, both dressed in their ninja attire. For Misaki, it was a pair of tight black shorts that went half way down her thighs, which Haruki loved. They were not spandex though, as Misaki didn't want every single man in existence to see the exact contour of her ass. Using a slightly heavier fabric also let her shorts have small pockets, and also let it have belt loops which let her wear a belt to help carry her gear. Her top consisted of a skintight white one-piece, similar to a swimsuit, that actually went under her shorts. This meant even if her shorts were removed, her rear would still be covered... barely. However, that part of her outfit was basically her underwear, because she wore a black sleeveless shirt over it that was tucked into her belt. Haruki once complained that: "why wear something so sexy if you're gonna hide it?" Misaki responded by letting Haruki see it as much as she wanted - in the privacy of her bedroom.

Haruki's outfit consisted of black, very short skintight shorts that only went two inches below her buttocks, and blue, sleeveless top with a darker blue hem that went down to her mid thigh and was held shut by a cloth belt tied around her waist. She also wore stockings that matched her top that went up to just above her knees, leaving only a few inches of uncovered skin on her legs, though her top usually blocked sight of most of that. Beneath her top was a sleeveless fishnet shirt that left her midriff uncovered except by her top. It was only there so that if her top ever came loose nobody would get a good view of her chest.

Misaki's headband was worn on her forehead as was intended, but Haruki had gotten her's modified so that it could be tied around her leg at the top of her right stocking.

"This place is always so crowded." Misaki looked around as they picked a seat at the arena.

"I remember when a tooth flew all the way up into my hair, and we were sitting a row higher than this time." Haruki laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Misaki shuddered. She'd been the one to pluck the bloody thing out of Haruki's hair.

After some waiting, the Genin that would be fighting lined up down below.

"Ugh, that guy with the gourd... he's creepy." Haruki shivered just looking at him.

"Yeah... hey, wait, where's the Uchiha?" Misaki rechecked the line up, but didn't see him.

"Heh, daddy's gonna be upset if he doesn't show. He probably bet money on him." Haruki twitched. _"Moron..." _Haruki wasn't much for gambling. After a few formalities the Genin all cleared away, except for the two that would fight first. "Awww, poor kid. He's up against a Hyuuga." Haruki giggled, looking at the blond boy. She found something about him cute, probably the whisker marks, and kind of wanted him to do well. It was completely irrational, but after he'd stood out so much appearance-wise and made her laugh because of how he dressed she liked him.

"He doesn't seem special... except in the head, maybe." Misaki laughed, "This is probably the end of the line for him."

"Yeah." Haruki agreed. At this point the fight began. Both girls were shocked to learn the crazy little blond, Naruto apparently, knew how to use the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, and could actually field a decent number of clones at once. That said, he was still getting decimated by the Hyuuga, Neji. Neji had his own surprise, because aside from his Jyuken style, he apparently knew how to use a technique known as Kaiten, which seemed to drop Naruto's chance of victory from slim, to none.

It seemed to be over when Naruto lay crumpled on the ground, and without use of his chakra. Haruki's heart jumped when he started to push himself up, actually a little inspired by his amazing endurance,

"No, no, no! Stay down little guy, you're already so beat up!" Haruki whined sympathetically. Even Misaki was secretly cheering him on in her head at this point. They watched as he tried, seemingly in vain, to summon up his chakra. They watched, though couldn't quite hear, Neji tell him it was useless, though it was easy to guess what he would be saying at that point. They were all stunned, Neji included, when chakra burst forth from Naruto anyway, though it was not normal. They could actually see it, and it had a terrifying presence.

Neji whose Byakugan let him see chakra more clearly seemed especially shocked, not to mention he was right in there with Naruto in the arena circle. Naruto was suddenly much faster and stronger, but when he charged at Neji, the Hyuuga used his Kaiten to block. It seemed like Naruto's efforts would be useless as always, but the surprises that the boy had been giving out throughout the match continued when, despite being thrown back, he did manage to break the Kaiten.

"Awww, no way!" Haruki complained when she saw Neji get up first, while Naruto stayed down.

"He put up a good fight though, right?" Misaki patted her sister on the shoulder.

"Yea-" Haruki was cut off, and their eyes went wide when suddenly Naruto burst from the ground and slammed his fist into Neji's chin so hard Misaki wondered if she'd have to pull teeth out of Haruki's hair again. They watched in shocked silence as Naruto was shortly after declared the victor. The crowd erupted into cheers, likely inspired from seeing the underdog triumph. However, the section of the crown containing Haruki was drowned out by said girl's insanely loud cheers.

"YES! YES! HOLY SHIT! YES! YOU GO, KID!" Haruki screamed happily while jumping up and then let off a long sharp whistle that caused people nearby in the crowd to clutch their ears in pain.

"Heh... wow..." Misaki chuckled and uncovered her ears when Haruki finally calmed down.

"That was awesome!" Haruki grinned and sat back down. Sadly, the excitement died down and then turned into boredom when it turned out the Uchiha was still not there. Next, a contestant, one of the Suna-nin, backed out of his match.

"He's trying to get the Uchiha disqualified I bet." Misaki said under her breath. She didn't act like a rich girl, but, having grown up in that lifestyle, she could figure out when something underhanded was going on.

"Hm, probably." Haruki agreed. "I wonder which noble's pocket he's in." She shrugged. It was a good guess that made sense, she couldn't have been expected to know what was really happening. No one could have, unfortunately.

The next match began between the female Suna-nin and a fellow Konoha-nin who had jumped, or perhaps fell, into the ring. He lay there long enough that the sisters wondered if he'd broken something. Eventually though, he got up and the match could actually get under way. It wasn't as spectacular as the violent brawl between Naruto and Neji, but it was still interesting; like watching a game of shogi. The boy, Shikamaru, was clearly a thinker, not a straight up fighter. He seemed to stay just far enough ahead of the much more powerful girl, Temari, to keep her from annihilating him; something she clearly could do if she found the opportunity.

That said, it was surprising when she lost... only to win. Surprising that Shikamaru had actually managed to defeat her, more surprising that he gave up before actually sealing his victory.

"What the? What just happened? I swear, if he was bought off, I'll... do something bad!" Haruki grumbled, upset at seeing someone from their village surrender when victory seemed to be in their grasp.

"Heh, I think he might just be tired..." Misaki laughed nervously at seeing her sister so riled up. This happened every time they watched the exams. Haruki freaked out and cheered loudly, or complained, while Misaki just offered her two cents to keep her sister relatively happy.

"Maybe. Hmph, yeah, he'd probably be dominated if he tried to fight again." Haruki muttered, still not happy. At this point they had to wait yet again as the Uchiha was still missing. "Ugh... did the main attraction get cold feet or something? He'll probably show up and be all dramatic, but then his fight won't even been as cool as the first one and everyone will still cheer because he's the damn Uchiha sole survivor!" Haruki ranted and raved as boredom clawed at her mind.

"I-if you say so." Misaki shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Haruki was being loud and without a fight to distract her, Misaki was noticing how uncomfortable her seat actually was. Not too long after though, as Haruki had predicted, the Uchiha and who must have been his sensei showed up quite dramatically. Misaki's eyes widened when she realized the sensei was Hatake Kakashi, one of the more famous Jounin in their village. If she remembered correctly, the Yondaime had trained him back when he'd still been a Jounin... and was still alive.

"Fiiiinally!" Haruki groaned. After everything settled down the Uchiha's opponent, the creepy gourd kid from Suna, walked into the ring to face off against him. The match began and they learned that the creepy kid, Gaara, used sand of all things as his weapon. It turned out to be fairly effective, though the Uchiha, Sasuke, was so far living up to the hype and was astonishingly fast. Sasuke seemed to be able to almost overwhelm Gaara's sand with that speed.

The fight, while exciting and fast-paced, seemed to be a total stalemate as neither was able to really hurt the other. Sasuke was too fast and Gaara's sand was a near impenetrable defense. To top it off Gaara suddenly encased himself in a sphere of sand that Sasuke couldn't even scratch, but the sphere's defenses nearly impaled Sasuke. The Uchiha boy then turned and ran up the side of the arena and started preparing some kind of technique. Shocked gasps could be heard when Sasuke's hand suddenly became encased in brightly glowing lightning and let off a loud, violent chirping sound; like a flock of angry birds.

With the technique fired up Sasuke charged down the wall and across the arena towards Gaara; tearing up the ground as he went. He then reached the sphere and it stabbed his hand deep into it, his technique completely overpowering the barrier. However, Sasuke seemed to be in distress a few moments later and suddenly struggled to pull away from the sphere. When he finally did, a strange... thing came out with him, clawing at his arm before slithering back into the sphere. It seemed to have been some sort of monstrous arm, but not even remotely human.

"Misa-nee... wh-what was that?" Haruki whimpered, wondering what the hell she'd just seen.

"I... I don't... know..." Misaki stared in shock at the sphere that it had just gone back into. Before they knew what was happening, they both started to feel tired and the world began to grow dark...

**. . .**

**-10 Seconds Later-**

"Hey, wake up!" Haruki felt herself being shaken awake.

"Huh? Wh-what happened?" Haruki blinked and looked around. She saw that the entire stadium seemed to be asleep,and sounds of chaos could be heard in the distance, steadily growing louder.

"It was a mass genjutsu." Misaki explained. "I only barely noticed it in time." Out of the two, Misaki was better at genjutsu.

"What? What's going on? Dammit, I should have noticed!" Haruki was angry that she'd let herself get pulled into a genjutsu.

"Don't worry, I took care of you." Misaki smiled, but then her expression grew serious. "But come on, this place is going to hell. There's already fighting going on in other parts of the stadium! We should get out of here so we don't attract attention to the civilians who are still asleep." She told her sister.

"Right, and we should find our teams." Haruki nodded. The two then quickly headed for an exit, hoping that the Jounin senseis left in the stadium could fight off the enemies who'd somehow already gotten that far into the village.

As they exited the stadium, they were shocked to see a massive three-headed snake in the distance. How in the world had such an extensive attack been launched without any warning?

"This is crazy!" Haruki shouted in shock.

"Let's just keep moving! We should try to find a place where they'll think to gather!" Misaki said and started to jog off.

"No, let's go find Kaori, she didn't go to watch. I'm sure Kou will be looking for her." Haruki argued.

"Oh... y-yeah." Misaki agreed. She wasn't sure if Haruki truly thought it was a good idea, or was just looking for a way to take charge to make herself feel more in control of the situation. Regardless, it was as good a plan as any for the moment. Deciding on that, they headed towards Kaori's home. They never noticed they were being watched.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"What do you think?" A man asked, kicking the corpse of a young Chuunin off of the roof they were upon.

"They look easy to me. This area isn't very crowded either. Heheh, I say we do it. Your move though, boss." A second said, pulling back his black cloth mask. The thing only had two eye holes, and in Konoha's heat was fairly uncomfortable.

"Hmph. Sure. You grunts need the practice anyway. Think you can handle a pair of girls?" A larger man wearing a similar mask said. In fact his outfit was identical to theirs, and nearly every other invading Oto-nin in Konoha.

After their leader had convinced Suna to help, they'd begun planning an intricate invasion of Konoha. Well, it had been intricate up til' now. Now it was just a test to see if their combined forces could slaughter all of Konoha. Unfortunately, Suna's army wasn't huge and they hadn't sent that big of an invasion force. Couple that with Oto being pathetically small in comparison to most other villages, and taking out a village heralded for birthing dangerous Shinobi was no mean feat.

"What? Six of us plus you, we'll slaughter them!" A third cackled.

"Hmph, on a good day you're barely more terrifying than a little girl's pet _hamster_!" The man who was obviously their leader growled. "But I suppose you _do _have surprise and numbers on your side. Go!"

A short distance away the two sisters were still making their way to Kaori's house.

"Dammit, why does she have to live so far away from the arena?" Haruki complained. They'd been avoiding the enemy, not thinking they'd last long in full out combat. They figured they'd find a way to help once they regrouped with their friends and teammates.

"Quiet, it's too empty around here! I don't want to be heard!" Misaki whispered harshly. As if on cue, she suddenly slammed her shoulder into Haruki, having just barely noticed a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming at them.

"Dammit, you were too far forward, she saw you!" They heard a shout, and next thing they knew, they were surrounded by four men.

"Two of us for each of them. Hehe, I'll 'hold' her and you can take your time carving her up!" One said to the man nearest him while looking at Haruki. The other pair thus focused on Misaki. The two girls immediately slipped into fighting positions and Haruki drew a short katana from her side. It was longer and more curved than a tanto, but was shorter than your average sword.

The lecherous one who'd just spoken lunged at Haruki, but pulled away when the girl swung at him. Haruki then went on the offensive, not wanting to give the man another chance to initiate an attack. He backed away, avoiding all her swings. After a moment, he let out a small chuckle. Haruki immediately ducked and spun around, stabbing out with her blade. A pained gasp was heard as the man's partner had been trying to sneak up from behind and now found himself skewered. Even without his idiot partner giving him away, she'd guessed they'd try something like that and had been waiting for the right moment.

"Dammit!" The lecherous one tried to take advantage of his partner's mortal wounding and attacked Haruki from behind. However, the girl pulled her blade free, and hopped out of the way, simultaneously spinning around and drawing a kunai. She threw the knife into the lecherous one's foot, causing him to cry out and stumble. He soon found himself with a gaping new hole in his side as Haruki sliced him open. As he fell to the ground Haruki finished him off with a downward stab to his stomach.

Meanwhile, Misaki had her own pair of goons to face off against. She didn't have a blade to use that would make her opponents wary enough to keep their distance, leading to her having a more intense and up-close battle. They were bigger than her too and she relied on taijutsu, giving her a major disadvantage.

She ducked and rolled as one thew a punch, ending up behind him. She came out of the roll on all four limbs and then kicked behind her, taking out the man's knee and temporarily taking him off his feet. She then hopped back up onto her own two feet and turned to face the second who was already attacking her. He started out with a kick, which Misaki used as an opportunity to show off a kunoichi's flexibility by bending over backward beneath it. She reached up and grabbed the leg as it passed over her and, as she stood up straight, twisted it with all her might. The man didn't resist, wanting to save his knee, and ended up being spun off his feet.

The man lost his knee a moment later anyway as Misaki stomped on his other leg to keep him down and then gave the leg another good twist, resulting in a loud crack. The man screamed in pain and she let go of the limb, figuring he would be down long enough for her to deal with her other opponent.

She'd taken two long with opponent number two however, and took an elbow to the back of her head and fell to the ground. Everything went white for a moment as her mind reeled from the blow. She rolled onto her back and squinted, trying to see her attacker through her blurry vision. Her vision cleared just in time for the man to reach down and grab her shirt, lifting her off the ground. Obviously he wanted to give her a sense of hopelessness before he killed her.

As Misaki's lucidity returned, she reached as fast as she could to pull out a weapon, but the man saw and grabbed her hand. His hands were both occupied now though, so Misaki reached up with her good hand and grabbed his face, jamming her thumb into his eye. She then gave another show of her flexibility and tucked her legs up, placing both against his chest and pushed as hard as she could. Between the pain and the strength of her legs being greater than that of his arms, she was soon free and rolled back to her feet.

The man clutched his abused eye, but as he looked back to Misaki, the last thing he saw was her throwing a pair of shuriken, one of which caught him in the throat. With one more toss of a shuriken, she finished off the one whose leg she'd broken.

"Ha! We got them!" Haruki cheered, and started to run over to Misaki now that they'd both killed their opponents.

"WATCH OUT!" Misaki shouted, as a fifth suddenly dropped down behind Haruki. Haruki didn't miss a beat, hands flying through seals before she spun and and drew her blade once more. Before the man even realized he was actually in range, water raced down the the katana's blade and then extended it. The chakra controlled water extended straight through the man's skull, killing him instantly.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief, momentarily closing her eyes so she could still her heart. She opened them in time to see Haruki, not yet able to recover from killing her attacked, get stabbed through the stomach by another enemy. The man withdrew his blade and then kicked Haruki, sending her tumbling across the ground.

"HARUKI! NO!" Misaki screamed and rushed to her sister's side, momentarily forgetting about the man who'd just stabbed her sister. She knelt at Haruki's side, tears already streaming down her face. Haruki's eyes were wide and glassy, and her breathing ragged as she clutched weakly at her wound.

"Don't worry. You bitches can see each other again in the afterlife!" Misaki looked up to see the man with his sword raised diagonally across his chest, intending a horizontal sweep; likely to decapitate Misaki. However, her grief turned instantly to rage and as the man swung, Misaki jumped up and caught his sword hand. She then kicked out and hit his knee, bending it in a direction it wasn't meant to go. He stumbled and that was all the time Misaki needed to jump over her sister and swing around behind the man. With his hands full with his sword and his entire body unbalanced by his stressed knee, he couldn't stop Misaki from putting him in a sleeper hold.

Misaki wasn't intending to knock him out though, in fact she wasn't even intending to hold it so long that his blood vessels would burst in his brain. No, she used all the strength in both her arms to apply more and more pressure until she heard the sound she was looking for. First he gasped as he lost the ability to breathe, and then he began to gurgle as the pressure became agonizing... and then finally she heard a crunch as his windpipe finally gave way and was crushed. She pulled his body around so his corpse wouldn't fall on Haruki and then stood there, panting from the effort.

If anyone dared to hurt her sister, they'd be met with nothing less than a swift and painful death. She'd always protect her sister... her sister!

"H-Haruki!" Misaki sobbed as she knelt back down at her side. What was she to do? She knew basic first aid, nothing more. This was beyond anything she knew how to fix.

"Well, well, well." She heard clapping. "I knew that bunch of louts was worthless, but I figured the six of them would kill more than one of you." Misaki looked up to see a much more intimidating figure approaching. She could tell by the way he carried himself that he was more dangerous than the group they'd just dispatched.

"No... no, no, no..." Misaki whimpered to herself. She couldn't fight off another one, not while her heart trembled and her body shook with grief. This man was clearly stronger as well. Misaki had already failed to protect her sister, she had no motivation to fight anymore.

"You know, this is really sad. I pity you, really. I'd leave you to your grief because you're so cute, but you _did_ just kill all my men." The man shook his head and pulled out a kunai. "But... I suppose I can at least make it quick." The weapon flew from his hand, and Misaki just shut her eyes and waited to go join her sister wherever people went upon death.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of metal striking metal. She glanced up in time to see a young man fly from the rooftops and jump kick her assailant in the face. The Oto-nin stumbled back, but before he could raise his guard, Misaki's rescuer flew forward and slammed his elbow in the Oto-nin's gut. He then grabbed the man's head and held it in place while his knee shot up to crush his nose. He then spun around and round-house kicked the man.

The Oto-nin miraculously stayed standing. The young man rushed forward, but the Oto-nin side-stepped at the last minute, avoiding any form of attack that was about to be attempted. He flew through hand-seals and suddenly a ringing sound was heard. It must have been worse up close because Misaki's savior fell to a knee, clutching his ears. However, he suddenly reached into his weapon pouch and threw a smoke bomb.

The next thing Misaki knew, the Oto-nin was stumbling out of the smoke, having lost sight of his prey long enough for the young man to recover. The fight ended shortly after as the young man jumped out of the smoke and grabbed the back of the Oto-nin's neck to hold him in place while he repeatedly stabbed a kunai into the Oto-nin's gut and then slashed his throat open.

With the Oto-nin dead, he quickly jogged over to Misaki.

"R-Rei? Misaki blinked, realizing it was Haruki's other teammate.

"Is she alive?" Rei asked, his face serious and lacking any overt emotion. Misaki looked down at her sister. She was pale, growing cold, but Misaki could see that she still breathed, if only faintly. Misaki sniffled loudly,

"Yes... b-barely... I-I-" Misaki was cut off as Rei turned away,

"KOU! OVER HERE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. A few moments later, Kou ran out of an alleyway.

"Did you fin-" Kou stopped mid sentence upon seeing Misaki kneeling over Haruki. "N-no, is sh-"

"She's alive. We don't have much time though." Rei said, and then looked back at Misaki. "Can you carry her?" Misaki quickly nodded, taking Haruki into her arms gingerly and then lifting her up. She now regretted not a moment of her taijutsu and strength training. She was also glad she was the taller of the two. "Good, I'll cover you and we'll head to the hospital." Rei then turned to Kou, "Find help, we can't afford interruptions if we want to get here there in time. The two of us might not be enough..."

**. . .**

**-8 Minutes and 22 Seconds Later-**

In the end they'd made it to the hospital. Rei had been forced to abandon them to fight off an attacker and his status was currently unknown. Misaki was hopeful though, as out of her team, Haruki's team, and Kaori's team, Rei was probably the strongest. He'd failed his first Chuunin exam, like Kou, but had then trained relentlessly until he'd surpassed them all.

Speaking of Kou, he'd taken over for Rei; showing up with Kaori and Junko, Junko having gotten separated from Rei earlier.

"Y-you'll be OK, Haruki, we're here! Oh Kami, can she hear me? Is she awake? Is... is..." Junko rambled as a pair of nurses arrived to take Haruki from Misaki. She then buried her face in her hands, crying at the sight of her near death teammate. Misaki had stopped crying at this point, just completely numb with sorrow and worry for her beloved sister.

Misaki looked down at her now empty arms, seeing the blood that was all over her hands and shirt. She was shocked by how much there seemed to be. Could Haruki live with how much blood she'd lost? What if by rushing to the hospital, she'd jostled her wounded sister too much and she died because of that? If Haruki died because of her, she'd die herself. If she died even without it being her fault, she'd die anyway. No, it would be her fault; she'd closed her eyes for the half second it had taken for an enemy to get the jump on Haruki.

"Don't worry. They know what they're doing, she'll be fine." Kou placed a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "They'll save your sister." Misaki just nodded weakly. "Hey uh, why don't we get you cleaned up. Kaori..." Kou turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Oh! Y-yeah!" Kaori quickly walked over. "I'm sure there's a bathroom around here somewhere." She grimaced at the sight of all the blood on Misaki's arms, but grabbed her wrist, "Come on..." She urged gently.

"Take care of her. I... I'm going back out there. I need to find Haruo." Kou sighed, referring to his other teammate. "And your teammates are out there too, I'll try to find them as well." He said to Kaori.

"Wh-what? No... I... OK..." Kaori bit her lip in worry.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll take care of him!" Junko grinned, "I need to look for Rei anyway. Unlike you, we're all Chuunin, we can handle it!"

Kaori nodded as the two left to head back into the fray. She then led Misaki to a bathroom. Once inside, she helped Misaki take her shirt off and was shocked to see that nearly the whole front of Misaki's white under-suit was stained with blood. The black shirt that had just been removed didn't show the blood as clearly.

"H-Haruki..." Misaki sobbed when she saw, cupping her face in her hands and accidentally smearing blood all over her face.

"H-hey, calm down. You're making a mess..." Kaori tried to get Misaki to lift her face up. When she did, Misaki's face had blood all over it, with rivulets where her tears were starting to wash a little of the blood away. "Err..." Kaori sighed, but then pulled Misaki into a hug, trying to ignore that she herself was now going to get covered with blood. She also tried to ignore the fact that, and this was much harder, it was her friend Haruki's blood.

**. . .**

**-1 Day Later-**

Misaki finally got permission to see her sister that night and fortunately the invasion had ended as quickly as it had begun, though casualties were still up there. She hadn't heard back from Kou or anyone yet. Kaori had left once it was certain the battle was over, which left her alone with her unconscious sister.

Misaki was currently wearing only her shorts, which had been less stained, and a hospital gown. That was all they'd been able to find for her after she'd had to discard the rest of her bloodied clothing.

The next morning, she woke up with her body aching terribly. Between falling asleep in a chair at the side of Haruki's hospital bed and her exertions during the invasion, she was more than a little sore. She lifted her head off of the edge of Haruki's bed and looked her sister over. She was breathing and the constant beeping of the heart monitor was like music to Misaki's ears.

Misaki took Haruki's hand in hers' and stroked it gently with her thumb,

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry." Misaki started crying softly. "This is all my fault. It's definitely all my fault." She shut her eyes as she felt tears coming again. Seeing her sister like this, having witnessed it happen, and feeling so helpless... it was the worst thing in the world. Misaki had to do something to keep this from happening again. She'd do anything if she knew her sister would be safe.

"Err, excuse me." A knock was heard from the door. Misaki let go of her sister's hand and quickly did her best to wipe her tears away. She turned around to see a nurse standing there. "There are some things we need to do, so can you please exit the room? I'm sorry."

"No... it's fine. J-just take care of her." Misaki mumbled and slowly trudged out of her sister's hospital room. She wandered the halls slowly for a while and then noticed a familiar face down the hall. "H-Haruo? Why are you... wh-who are you here to see?" Misaki felt her heart sink. Haruo wasn't in a hospital gown, meaning he was here as a visitor. Had Kou gotten hurt? Was Haruo's family hurt?

The blond boy looked up and brushed his long bangs out of the way, revealing his pale blue eyes,

"Oh... Misaki. Sorry... I..." He had horrible dark circles under his eyes. He clearly hadn't slept. "I-I should have thought to find you. Kou... he... he's not so good. Me and Rei had to drag him back... and then Rei collapsed the second we put down Kou..." He spoke haltingly, eyes blank from exhaustion. "Junko got separated from us. I've been with Kou though, so for all I know she's with Rei or went home. I checked on my family and then came back. Still didn't see her... could have missed her though..." He blinked, trying to focus. "H-hey, uhh, how is Haruki? I heard she got hurt. She's alive, right?"

Misaki didn't answer right away. This was too much. Kou hurt, Rei, of all people, hurt, and Junko possibly missing. "Oh... uh... she'll live for sure. She hasn't woken up yet, but they took care of her. H=how bad is Kou?" She hoped he could put her mind at ease.

"He got hit by an explosion. Lots of shrapnel. He'd already taken a shuriken to his shoulder and gotten knocked around a bit. Nothing big, but there was so much shrapnel in him they couldn't just seal him up and had to keep putting new blood in him... the surgery took a long time, he seems stable, but who knows." Haruo shrugged, still wearing a blank, tired expression.

"Oh." Misaki mumbled, she looked down at her hands which were suddenly aching. Her knuckles were white and she realized just then that she'd been clenching her fists the whole time. She loosened them and noticed the little depressions her nails had left in her palms before looking back up at Haruo. "Hey, you don't look so good. You should go sleep."

"I can't sleep. I don't feel tired..." Haruo shook his head.

"Go home Haruo, I don't want anything to happen to you as well." Misaki said more forcefully. "Please."

"Yeah... alright, Misaki." Haruo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Tell Haruki I said hi when she wakes up." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets before walking off.

**. . .**

**-2 Hours Later-**

The hospital was a labyrinth. She couldn't find anything and it was in a total state of chaos. It would probably take days to sort things out. The cafeteria and all of its tables had been re-purposed into a post-op room, so Misaki was sitting in a more quiet hallway eating a meager lunch.

"Dammit, this food sucks." Misaki looked up when she heard someone complaining. It was a girl with medium-length, light brown hair. One eye was covered by a large gauze pad that was taped to her face. Because of that, it didn't hit her right away, but it was Junko.

"J-Junko! You're alive!" Misaki jumped up and quickly grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Huh? Misaki! Yeah, of course I am!" She grinned as Misaki let go of her.

"Your eye, what happened to it?" Misaki cocked her head as she looked at Junko's left eye, or at least the pad covering it.

"Oh this?" Junko pointed at it with her thumb. "This is nothing. They say I'll have blurry vision even after I start using it again, but it should eventually be totally normal again. I'm probably gonna have to skip missions for a while though..." She sighed. "It was crazy out there though, I mean, we just walked into this one street where a bunch of our guys were fighting their guys, and all these Suna fuckers suddenly show up on the rooftops and throw explosives down on us!" Junko motioned with her arms dramatically.

"Was Kou there?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, why? H-he's OK right? I don't know what happened after that!" Junko suddenly looked worried.

"Yeah, but Haruo told me he and Rei had to drag him back. He said it was an explosion that hurt him." Misaki explained.

"Oh good, then they all made it bac-" Junko was about to sigh in relief but Misaki shook her head.

"They did, but apparently Rei collapsed." Misaki muttered, looking down at her food sadly.

"N-no way! Is he OK?" Junko's worried look grew as she learned that now both her teammates were hospitalized and likely worse than her.

"I think he's alive, but I don't know his condition. I was looking for his room, but it's chaos in this place." Misaki told her.

"Yeah... I had to find my way here after half a building fell on me. They just patched me up as fast as they could and threw me into a room with a bunch of other recovering people. Didn't even ask me my name!" Junko grumbled and puffed her cheeks out in frustration. Her worry seemed to have subsided, knowing that at least Kou and Rei weren't dead.

"Wait, a building?" Misaki's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, well, it mostly missed me. I woke up and the fighting around me was over. The rubble wasn't very heavy and didn't end up hurting me much, but there was a spike of wood like _this_ close to my face." Junko held her thumb and pointer finger about a half inch apart. "I was worried 'cause when I dragged myself out I still couldn't really see, but I could tell the sun was still out. Once my vision cleared up a little I made my way here and learned how bad my eye was. The explosions scorched off my eyebrow and all my eyelashes on that side! I swear, my eye better look normal when it heals, these puppies are the only thing I have over your sister!" She opened her good eye as wide as it could go and pointed at it.

Junko's eyes were a brilliant green color that honestly did stand out more than Haruki's or anyone in their group's eyes did. That said, Misaki preferred Haruki's eyes, though she was horribly biased. She wasn't going to hurt Junko's feelings and say that though.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. The skin around it might be scarred though..." Misaki said with a nervous laugh.

"Shit..." Junko muttered. "Grr, I have to go through them sewing my eye shut, while I'm still awake, and then I'm gonna end up with a scar? I swear, I'm gonna burn Oto and Suna to the ground!" The girl ranted angrily. Misaki just smiled weakly and let the girl blow off steam. Though, deep down, Misaki felt a similar anger. They'd hurt her sister and her friends badly. She felt that maybe killing three of them herself wasn't enough. There wasn't much she could do now though. Right now all the mattered was that her sister would recover and they could still be together.

"Hey, Junko. I'm gonna go back to my sister's room. Why don't you find Rei. We can meet up later and you can tell me how he's doing." Misaki suggested. With Haruki on her mind again, she couldn't handle being away from her right now. She needed to see and feel her sister to remind her she was still there and alive.

"Oh... OK." Junko was surprised that Misaki was suddenly leaving her. She'd thought they could hang out and talk for a while. She could have used a friend to talk to. She supposed she'd just have to hope that Rei was awake when she found him, not that he was a great conversationalist.

Misaki made her way back up to Haruki's room and went back to the chair beside the bed. She took her sister's hand again and started stroking it like she had before the nurse interrupted her.

"Just get better Haruki. I'll never let you get hurt like this again, s-so just get better." Misaki bit her lip. She didn't want to cry again, she wanted to be strong for her sister. She was the big sister, so she'd take care of Haruki – no matter what.

* * *

**Oh dear lord I think I'm going to cry. I hope I managed to make this chapter as emotional as I tried to.**

**So we got to meet the rest of Haruki and Misaki's teammates, and we learned that Haruki and Misaki kick ass. If you think they're too powerful, remember: Sakura at 15 went head-to-head with Sasori. I figure these two at 14 can handle a group of bottom feeding losers. Besides, Misaki got hurt and Haruki nearly died. They didn't exactly win.**

**Anyway, my self-conscious justifications aside, next chapter will continue this little flashback portion of the story and we learn more about the aftermath of the invasion, and how it affected Haruki and Misaki!**

**Now would you pleeeeeaaaase leave me some reviews**?** Please? I'll love you forever and ever! Don't you want my false internet love? Of course you do, so leave me a review!**

**Also, for those interested, I realize I didn't give very good descriptions of some of their teammates and friends, so here you go:**

**Rei:**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Build: Athletic, muscular for his age.**

**Hair: Black, short and messy.**

**Eyes: Brown, but appears almost red when the sun shines into them.**

**Clothing: Has a red headband instead of the normal blue. Wears a black sleeveless vest over long-sleeved fishnet shirt. Wears dark blue pants that stop at his ankles. **

**Kou: **

**Age: 14 (looks older due to his height)**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Build: Thinner, not very imposing despite being tall.**

**Hair: Brown, straight, goes down the middle of his neck in the back, short bangs.**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Clothing: Wears a Chuunin vest over a blue t-shirt and wears olive-drab shorts that go down to his knees. Nothing special about his headband, wears it normally.**

**Kaori: **

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4' 10"**

**Build: Slender but with puberty, her curves are starting to appear.**

**Hair: A reddish brown in color, but not bright enough to really be called a red-head. It goes down to shoulders.**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Clothing: She wears a white short sleeved top that leaves her midriff exposed and is held shut by a zipper, but has a sleeveless fishnet shirt that keeps any skin from actually showing. She wears white pants that go down to just below her knees. Wears here headband around her right upper arm.**

**Junko:**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4' 11"**

**Build: Athletic and not well developed in her chest yet. **

**Hair: Very light brown, goes down just past her shoulder blades and is a little wavy.**

**Eyes: Very green**

**Clothing: Wears a red top with golden stitching and sleeves that go just past her elbows and just a little past her waist and is cinched with a belt. Wears matching red pants, but no gold stitching, that stop halfway down her calves. Wears headband around her right thigh.**

**Haruo:**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Build: Athletic, but not as thin as Kou, nor as toned as Rei.**

**Hair: Medium length blond hair with bangs that get in the way of his eyes.**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothing: Tan long-sleeved shirt that is held shut with frog button closures (It's an Asian thing, look it up. Not literally frog shaped buttons. It's like instead of a button that goes through a hole, it goes through a sort of loop.) Matching pants that go down to his ankles. Wears his headband as it was intended to be worn.**


	3. The Things She Does For Love

**Hmm... apparently Romance/Drama fics focusing on lesbian twincest are not especially popular. Who knew?**

**. . .**

**Everyone... everyone knew...**

* * *

**The Things She Does For Love**

Haruki felt a dull, throbbing pain in her stomach. It wasn't that bad, but it was definitely there. She also noticed that despite the pain, she was fairly warm and comfortable. In fact, Haruki didn't want to open her eyes. More than anything she wanted to just lay there happily. The problem with that plan was that she realized she had no recollection of ever going to bed and she had no idea why she'd be in any kind of pain.

Haruki cracked her eyes open and immediately _didn't_ recognize her surroundings. She was definitely in a bed though, but it wasn't as comfortable as her bed. A quick glance around and she figured out she was in the hospital. That was when everything came rushing back. The invasion, fighting Oto-nin, killing three of them, but then being stabbed; she remembered it all now. Well, at least she was alive.

She glanced down at her side and found out why she was so warm: Misaki had made her way into the hospital bed as well. It was a tight fit, but the girls weren't that big and had no problem cuddling as close together as possible. A small smile made its way onto Haruki's face and she slowly began running her fingers through Misaki's shorter hair while the girl slept.

She was alive, Misaki was alive, and the village must have repelled the attack. For the moment at least, Haruki could be content with how things had turned out.

After a few minutes, Haruki heard a soft moan come from Misaki as she started to wake up. The sleepy girl felt her head being stroked and looked up at Haruki,

"Haruki?" she mumbled, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Yes, Misa-nee?" Haruki smiled affectionately.

"Haruki!" Misaki voice broke and she grabbed onto her sister and buried her face in Haruki's shoulder.

"It's OK, Misa-nee, everything's OK," Haruki spoke softly and rubbed her sister's back gently. "Don't cry."

"I was... so worried," Misaki hiccuped as she lifted her face from Haruki's shoulder. "There was so much blood, a-and you were getting cold!" the girl sniffled. "And it's... it's all my fault for not keeping you safe! I always protect you, but when it mattered I failed!"

"I'm alive Misa-nee, you didn't fail at all." Haruki frowned sympathetically. Her sister had clearly been beating herself up over this.

"But you got hurt. You got really hurt." Misaki looked away from her sister, feeling ashamed.

"And I assume it was you who got me to the hospital to save me, right?" Haruki grabbed Misaki's chin to force the girl to look her in the eye. Misaki still did her best to avert her eyes as she responded,

"If it wasn't for Rei, I wouldn't even have been able to do that," Misaki mumbled dejectedly.

"Misa-nee, you can't fight off a whole army on your own to protect me," Haruki scolded and then giggled. "You'd still try though, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Misaki finally looked into Haruki's eyes.

"That's why I love my Misa-nee." Haruki gently pulled on Misaki's chin to draw the girl into a kiss. It wasn't a wild kiss fueled by burning passion, but it still made the girls feel like they were floating in mid-air for a moment. When they finally pulled away from each other Haruki was smiling brightly while Misaki's face was red as it usually was in such situations. It didn't help that Misaki didn't feel like she deserved the kiss.

"I'll do better in the future, I promise," Misaki said determinedly. Haruki didn't blame her, clearly, so she'd do her best to stop being sad and instead just try harder.

"I know. And I'll do my best to make sure you never cry over me again." Haruki stroked Misaki's cheek, which the latter leaned into. Their moment was interrupted rather loudly when someone walked into the room a moment later.

"Haruki! You're alive!" The sisters' eyes went wide when the person practically flung themselves onto the bed, causing the object to creak under the weight of three people, "M-Misaki said you were alive! But you were asleep and I couldn't talk to you! I thought you were gonna diiiiieeee!" the person, who was female, wailed loudly.

Haruki grit her teeth, as the new arrival's elbow happened to be digging directly into the spot where she'd been stabbed. While mostly healed thanks to the miracles of medical jutsu... it still hurt like hell.

"Y-yeah... thanks for the... vote of confidence... Junko..." Haruki grunted out. "P-Please get off."

"I'm never letting you go again! I was so scared!" Junko sobbed loudly.

"OFF!" Haruki yelled, unable to take the pain and drama anymore. Junko quickly obeyed this time and slid off the bed.

"S-sorry Haruki," the girl mumbled, face wet with tears. Haruki sighed, but then a small smile returned to her face.

"I didn't know you cared, Junko. It's a nice change of pace," she said with a small giggle. She then noticed Junko's eye patch. "You got hurt... are you OK?"

"Oh... this... yeah, it'll heal up fine," Junko replied.

"Well that's good. You can't lose those pretty eyes." Haruki reached across Misaki to pat Junko on the cheek. Junko blushed in embarrassment at that.

"C-come on... don't just touch me without warning." Junko took a step back and glanced away. She and Haruki had a somewhat strained relationship normally. They definitely cared about each other as friends and teammates, but Junko's obvious jealousy made one-on-one conversations awkward. Though Haruki being so nice was awkward too. In the end she decided this kind of awkward was preferable.

"You know who you look like with that eye-patch?" Haruki asked with a smirk.

"Please don't say it..." Junko grumbled, her entire body suddenly seeming to sag.

"Me!" a loud male voice suddenly called out. An older man walked into the room, his stringy brown hair rapidly graying with age. He had salt-and-pepper stubble on his face along with a black eye-patch befitting a pirate over his left eye. His visible eye was brown. He wore a green haori over a darker green hakami, though the pants portion was a lighter green, matching the haori.

Immediately upon entering the room, the man marched over to Junko and threw an arm around the girl's shoulders. She was dwarfed by the grizzled, older man. He must have been at least six feet tall.

"How are my girls doing?" he said raucously in a coarse voice as he shook Junko back and forth.

"H-hey s-sens-sei..." Junko voice was as unsteady as she felt with the overly friendly man nearly shaking her head off her shoulders. He mercifully stopped after she spoke however.

"We've been better I think." Haruki smiled. "But we're alive."

"I see that," the man said, his voice lacking any semblance of smoothness even when speaking at a lower volume. "I stopped by Rei's room on the way, he looks like he'll live too."

"That's great!" Haruki shot upright in bed in excitement, only to have her eyes shoot wide as pain wracked her body. "G-great..." she groaned and, with Misaki's help, slowly lowered her body back down.

"I'm hoping Kou will pull through, though I haven't checked on him. M-maybe we all made it through! Kaori was here with me until the battle ended, s-so maybe we all made it!" Misaki said, her voice quivering with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"We're too tough to kill!" Junko put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out. "No one can beat us!"

"From what you told me, you were taken out before you even got to fight." Misaki laughed nervously.

"Junko-chan needs to calm down before her head explodes with undeserved pride methinks!" Junko's sensei chuckled and patted the now scowling girl on the head.

"Shut up, Kazuki-sensei..." Junko grumbled and then glared up at the man, "A-and don't compare our eye patches! You don't even need yours!"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't want my scary, messed up eye frightening small children!" Kazuki looked appalled at her suggestion. "Think of the children, Junko! Think of the CHILDREN!" His voice suddenly boomed as he quickly leaned down and peeled his eye patch back, putting his face inches from Junko's. His other eye was revealed to be a very pale gray in color, with mottled, scarred skin circling it.

Junko merely blinked, not scared at all, "That only worked the first five times you did that." She sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kazuki-sensei." Haruki laughed. Despite the man's gruff and intimidating appearance, he always seemed to make her laugh. Usually that was accomplished by tormenting Junko who always managed to provoke him somehow.

"Well when I heard my cute little students were all banged up in the hospital I couldn't keep myself away!" Kazuki shook his head. "It was a sad day yesterday, but seeing you guys alive makes my heart feel a little lighter."

"Don't get soft on us now sensei." Haruki smirked. "And don't let Rei know you called him cute!"

"Ha! I remember the cowering little boy who was terrified of his first Chuunin exam! He can act as tough and cold as he likes, I saw the other side of him!" Kazuki let off a bellowing laugh.

"Umm, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but... what's it like out there?" Misaki asked. Kazuki sighed and hung his head at the question,

"Death and lots of broken things. Bones, bodies, buildings, it's hard to take five steps without seeing something or someone that got mangled." Kazuki muttered and shook his head. "Well, with that said, I should get going. I'll let your crazy ass sensei know you're OK too, Misaki-chan," the man said.

"Wh-... crazy?" Misaki blinked. She'd gone from depressed about the description of the village to confused at his choice of words regarding her sensei.

"Anyone that quiet and serious has to be secretly insane! She's scarier than a demon if you ask me!" Kazuki shuddered, "Get better soon, girls." He said and turned to leave, waving as he walked out the door.

"Haruki, I think it's your sensei who is insane. Izanami-sensei is just fine... right?" Misaki turned to her sister.

"I won't argue with that." Haruki rolled her eyes.

"Obnoxious old coot..." Junko grumbled in annoyance.

**. . .**

**-9 and One Half Hours Later-**

"Ugh... my throat is dry..." Haruki groaned. The sun was starting to slowly sink out of the sky, bathing the room in a pale orange as the last rays of light shone through the window.

"Oh, I'll go get you another glass of water." Misaki got up from the chair beside Haruki's bed. She'd found a book earlier and had been reading it. Well, with Haruki's constant asking of "what's happening now?" it was more like she was reading to Haruki.

"Wait..." Haruki said before Misaki could make it out the door. "You seemed fine so I forgot to ask... but, why are you wearing a hospital gown? Are you hurt? I don't want you playing nurse if you're hurt."

"Oh..." Misaki looked at the floor. "Th-there was just so much blood... from carrying you... a-and this was all they had."

"Sorry." Haruki looked up at the ceiling.

"For what? It's not your fault, if anythi-" Misaki was cut off when Haruki's head quickly turned at the girl glared at her.

"Don't start that again! Don't you dare blame yourself! We had this conversation!" Haruki snapped angrily, causing Misaki to flinch. Haruki instantly regretted being so harsh, "Misa-nee, I'm sorry... I..."

"I'll get you your water," Misaki muttered and quickly exited the room, ignoring Haruki calling after her. She wasn't upset with Haruki, but the memory of her sister's bloody and battered body in her arms was still fresh, even if she was alive and now well enough to yell at her.

She felt like she needed someone to blame. She hadn't been the one to hurt her sister, Haruki certainly wasn't at fault, and she'd already severely punished the man who'd hurt Haruki; so why couldn't she get past this? Better yet, Haruki was alive. Everything should be fine, so why was Misaki still beating herself up? She couldn't understand what was wrong with herself. Maybe she was just lacking a warm body to beat up and let her emotions out on.

She made her way down the dimly lit hospital hallway, looking for either a nurse or a source of water for her sister. Just under five minutes into her search she noticed a familiar face.

"Kaori, what are you doing here this late?" Misaki said to the girl. She noticed that Kaori's head was hung low and she didn't react to Misaki speaking right away. "Kaori... is everything OK?"

"Oh... h-hi... Misaki," Kaori responded, sniffling a little. Misaki now noticed that Kaori's eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Misaki quickly made her way to Kaori's side.

"My teammates. Wh-while I was hiding in here, they were out being killed! I-I should have been out there with them!" Kaori suddenly sobbed, cupping her face in her hands.

"What!" Misaki was shocked. She realized that when she'd been talking about everything being OK, she'd selfishly only worried about her group of friends and Haruki. She'd disregarded so many others. Kaori's team hadn't even crossed her mind. "Both of them? Wh-what about your sensei?" Misaki placed a hand on Kaori's shoulder, the most she could think to do to try and comfort her at the moment.

"Kenji is dead..." Kaori hiccuped, lifting her tear streaked face to look at Misaki. "K-Kichirou might as well be... I... don't know where sensei is..."

"Wait, might as well be?" Misaki didn't understand what that meant. Was he perhaps comatose?

"He... oh K-Kami... h-he lost his arm and half his face. H-half of his body is practically gone!" Kaori suddenly leaned against Misaki, sobbing violently. Misaki was startled by that, but put an arm around the trembling girl.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki said softly, not knowing what else she could say. Suddenly reality was setting in. War was messy and bloody, and her group hadn't escaped as cleanly as she'd hoped. Even those who'd survived weren't exactly unscathed.

"I-it's... m-my... f-fault..." Kaori choked out between sobs. "I w-wasn't... th-there!"

"No! No, no! It's not your fault. If you'd been out there you might have bee-" Misaki tried to console her, though she had a feeling she wasn't doing a good job.

"Good! Wh-what use am I a-anyway! M-maybe if I'd d-died instead... m-maybe..." Suddenly Misaki had an idea of how Haruki had felt when Misaki had been blaming herself.

"Don't talk like that!" Misaki grabbed Kaori's shoulders. Kaori just looked down at the floor, avoiding Misaki's gaze. "Come with me." Misaki started to drag Kaori back to Haruki's room. Kaori didn't resist, just quietly crying at this point. Haruki was better at talking that she was, so Misaki hoped she'd be able to help. Haruki was also more selfish at times, so she hoped it wouldn't backfire.

**-4 Minutes Later-**

Haruki had stolen Misaki's book since the girl was taking so long. She had lost Misaki's page, but figured her sister could find it again on her own easily enough. It was some horribly cheesy romance, but it promised to get at least a little steamy later on based on what Misaki had relayed to her earlier. She was interrupted when the door opened, though she was glad she'd get some water to drink now.

She was disappointed when she soon realized there was no water... unless she counted the tears on Kaori's face. She got over her disappointment and instead became concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Haruki set the book down and slowly moved so she was leaning against the wall and sitting up at the head of her bed.

"Her team didn't fare so well." Misaki understated what had happened, but she didn't want to blatantly say it and upset Kaori.

"Wh-" Haruki tried to ask how bad it was, but Kaori's crying and the look on Misaki's face told her all she needed to know. "I see..." She sighed.

"You're better with words... so..." Misaki looked at her sister pleadingly.

"Yeah, yeah. OK. Come here Kaori." Haruki waved the wet-faced girl over.

"I-I'm fine, I-" Kaori went to protest. She didn't want to trouble the sisters with her issues, no matter how bad those issues were. She'd feel more pathetic than ever looking for support from someone who was injured.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling. I can't get up and drag you over, so come here." Haruki frowned. Kaori looked a little surprised, not expecting to be scolded while she was grieving. However, in her fragile state she didn't have the willpower to disobey and went over to Haruki's bedside. Haruki patted the bed next to her and Kaori climbed onto the bed and sat next to Haruki.

Kaori blushed a little when Haruki pulled her into a startlingly close hug. Haruki wasn't one to show much affection to anyone but her sister, so this was a new situation for Kaori.

"You'll be OK Kaori," Haruki said.

"B-but... I..." Kaori didn't see how that was possible. That's what everyone said when something bad happened, but it wasn't true. At least Kaori didn't think so at the moment.

"Just let it out. Whatever you're feeling, whatever you need to say," Haruki told her.

"I don't-"

"Just tell me what you're feeling. Or cry more if you want to. I don't care," Haruki said, still holding the trembling girl in her arms. Kaori had tried to stop crying, but for some reason she felt like Haruki's words were tearing down the fragile wall she'd put up. It soon became impossible to contain her emotions and the floodgates opened up all the way.

Meanwhile, Misaki was watching quietly, biting her lip a little. She hated that even now she couldn't help but feel a little jealous watching Haruki hold Kaori. She felt terrible that she'd feel that way when her friend was hurting, and yet a small part of her wanted to pull the two apart.

"I... I... I... I should have done something!" Kaori wailed into Haruki's chest. It wasn't an uncommon sound in the hospital as of late. Misaki had walked around once or twice lately to get food or water for herself and Haruki, as the hospital was understaffed, and while doing so had heard sobbing coming from various rooms. Whether having received news of a loved one dying or finding out about their own injuries, the village residents were filled with grief and horror.

"What? Run out there and died? Then we'd be crying about you, and your teammates wouldn't have you to cry for them. Do you think they wanted you dead?" Haruki asked Kaori. Her voice was firm, but caring.

"Y-you don't know that! I c-could have d-done something. W-we all could have gotten away!" Kaori argued even as her throat swelled from crying so much.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's too late for regrets now. Regret won't undo the past. Besides, none of us got away unscathed. I'm stuck in a bed and even Rei is stuck in a bed," Haruki kept talking calmly, shooting down Kaori's arguments gently. "You do know that Kou-kun was injured too right?"

"I-I..." Kaori started crying more, losing the ability to speak as her tears overwhelmed her. She nodded though.

"You're alive and unhurt. We need people like you to be strong for the rest of us right now. You're one of the strong ones among us now. We're going to need you for a while." Haruki patted Kaori on the head as the girl sniffled.

"I... I don't want to be the strong one." She hiccuped. "I-I..."

"And I don't want to be stuck in bed. But I have Misa-nee. Is Kou going to have you?" Haruki gently pushed Kaori back so she could see her face, which was incredibly red and puffy now. Kaori's face was already a bit more round, so she looked incredibly pathetic now. Kaori just hung her head, simply looking defeated. "Well? Will he?"

"Yes..." Kaori muttered weakly.

"Then he's a lucky man." Haruki smiled and let Kaori slowly slide off the bed.

"No-"

"Don't argue with me." Haruki frowned. She wondered why grieving people seemed to also be self-loathing. She supposed it was the feeling of helplessness. If Misaki had been hurt and she'd been unable to stop it maybe she'd be the same way.

**=1 Week Later=**

Haruki had been home for a few days now, and most of the pain was gone, though she still felt a little weak. She got tired much more quickly than usual and slept a lot, but for the most part her injury had healed, in large part due to medical ninjutsu.

"I think I'm gonna go for a jog..." Haruki mumbled while lying on her bed.

"What? No! You're still recovering!" Misaki frowned, not agreeing with that idea at all.

"If I keep laying around I'll become fat and lazy and unattractive!" Haruki grumbled. "I already feel myself getting less fit! I need to move! I'm a ninja dammit! I already had to miss the Hokage's funeral of all things!"

"They said you could start _light_ training again next week. _Next _week," Misaki said adamantly.

"Gah! It's like a brought home a nurse with me!" Haruki whined and then scowled at Misaki.

"Deal with it, no running!" Misaki put her hands on her hips. "_Or_ jogging." She corrected before Haruki said something clever.

"Hmmm... you being all bossy is a huge turn on. Maybe we can do a different form of physical activity. Together..." Haruki licked her lips. Misaki was caught off guard by this and her face started burning red.

"Wh-what! N-no way! That's almost as bad!" Misaki looked away to hide her blush.

"Oooh, what were_ you_ thinking. Naughty girl..." Haruki giggled. Misaki stiffened, feeling horribly embarrassed at this point.

"Sh-shut up..." Misaki bit her lip.

"Misa-nee... come here..." Haruki spoke in a sing-song voice that made Misaki's heart rate skyrocket. She'd said it in just the right way to excite her. She found it impossible to resist and crawled over next to Haruki on the bed.

"Wh-what?" Misaki asked, unable to meet Haruki's eyes. She was on her hands and knees, and was wearing a loose tank top that Haruki could see straight down at the moment.

"Ooh, nice view." Haruki reached up and tugged on Misaki's shirt collar before letting it snap back a little, though it wasn't elastic. It was however embarrassing and Misaki clutched at her shirt with one hand obscuring "the view."

"You're such a pervert," Misaki muttered.

"No, if I was a pervert I'd tell you to go put on that hot, little, white undersuit and shake your hips for me... actually that's not a bad idea since I'm mostly stuck in bed," Haruki mused, practically drooling at the thought.

"Haruki!" Misaki suddenly turned away so she was sitting on the edge of Haruki's bed and not looking at her sister. However, Haruki _could_ move now, and Misaki soon realized that the girl was now on her knees behind her. Haruki started rubbing Misaki's shoulders which made her decide to forgive Haruki's perversion so long as she didn't stop. Then her ear got nibbled. "H-Haruki... wh-what are you doing?"

"Having fun." Haruki breathed into Misaki's ear.

"Just... j-just don't... go... crazy..." Misaki mumbled quietly as Haruki's hands and teeth worked their magic. She moaned, or whined, when Haruki suddenly stopped rubbing her shoulders, but gasped when Haruki grabbed her breasts. She didn't necessarily mind, especially not in the mood Haruki had put her in, but it was a little embarrassing because-

"Mmm, you still have a lot of growing to do..." Haruki chuckled as she rubbed, squeezed, and generally groped at Misaki's less than substantial breasts. Misaki was off to a slow start and her chest barely warranted a bra at the moment. Haruki on the other hand was working her way through the B-cup range and was still going strong.

"I-I'm... warning you..." Misaki tried to sound angry, or at least annoyed, but her body was sending too many pleasure signals at the moment so it was hard. She shrieked in surprise when Haruki grabbed her under her arms and dragged her fully onto the bed before jumping on top of her and straddling her hips.

"You're such a good nurse Misa-nee. I'm feeling better already!" Haruki said energetically and then bit her lip as she looked at her flustered sister beneath her. Her hair was now in disarray and her shirt was wrinkled and showing a little of her midriff. Haruki suddenly grabbed at her own shirt and whipped it off and threw it to the side, leaving her in her bra and pajama pants. "And I'm sorry for teasing you. You can play with mine if you want..." Haruki actually blushed a bit now. They'd only more recently started exploring each others' bodies to that extent.

"H-Haruki..." Misaki's mind was racing. Haruki on top of her. Shirtless. Touchable. Misaki's body was fit and athletic, but Haruki's was amazing. They were still young, and Misaki could only fathom how Haruki would grow. Misaki wondered if she'd ever catch up...

"Misa-nee?" Haruki blinked, confused. Misaki wasn't moving. She was just staring at her. Haruki was actually starting to feel self-conscious. Had her body deteriorated already? Did Misaki not want to touch her? She couldn't help but glance away, her face turning more red in a rare display of embarrassment and shyness.

She shuddered a little and looked back at Misaki when she felt hands touch her. Misaki had finally placed her hands on Haruki's hips. She then began to slowly slide them up Haruki's stomach.

"Mmmm..." Haruki let out pleasured sounds at her sister's touch. She could even feel as Misaki's hands began to tremble as they neared Haruki's breasts. Haruki smiled and took Misaki's left hand in her right, and then placed in on her right breast, causing Misaki to gasp a little. She'd felt her sister's breasts before, but somehow it was like experiencing the event for the first time all over again. Misaki bit her lip with Haruki took her right hand and did the same for the left breast.

Misaki was at a loss now. She was touching her sister's breasts, but what was she supposed to do? Squeeze them? Jiggle them? She decided to try squeezing since that seemed easiest and didn't look stupid in her head. She heard Haruki gasp a little and then giggle. It seemed Haruki hadn't actually expected Misaki to do much of anything.

"U-umm..." Misaki looked away. Now she felt silly anyway. Laying there with her sister on top of her, arms outstretched and attached to said sister's boobs. Also said sister was now laughing.

"What's wrong. Don't stop..." Haruki grinned and squeezed with her own hand, Misaki's hand under it, and gasped again at the pressure on her breast. "M-more..." Misaki felt a little awkward, but obeyed and squeezed with both hands. She became mesmerized at the expression on Haruki's face: red, lips parted slightly and eyes shut. Haruki's breathing became heavier and she let out small moans at Misaki's touch. That first time Misaki had touched Haruki's breasts out of desire had been nothing like this. Haruki had been outgrowing her final pairs of A-cup bras and had been fully dressed, and there had been no squeezing involved.

This time though, both could feel each others' skin. Haruki moaned a little louder as Misaki put down a bit more pressure than before. Haruki was new to these kinds of feelings and stopped letting Misaki be in control. Her own hands still in place she essentially pleasured herself by controlling her sister's hands. Misaki wasn't sure what to make that, but she couldn't look away for as awkward as it was, she also enjoyed what she was seeing and feeling, even if she felt a bit dirty.

Haruki suddenly stopped however, her breathing heavy. She let go of Misaki's hands and stared down at the girl with a strange little smile, her eyes filled with desire. She leaned down and began kissing Misaki greedily. Misaki moved to wrap her arms around her and kiss her back, for kissing was something she was fully used to be now, but she was stopped.

"K-keep... going..." Haruki panted, looking deep into Misaki's eyes, before Misaki could take her hands from Haruki's breasts.

"O-OK..." Misaki mumbled nervously. She felt a bit weird touching her sister's breasts for so long and in such a way, but as she gave them another light squeeze, she saw the look on her sister's face and decided to obey. Haruki lowered her head and touched their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Misaki could feel her sister's hot breath wash over her face, which was not unpleasant. Haruki then kissed her again deeply, wildly, passionately, and they kept it up for nearly an hour.

**-3 Hours Later-**

It was strange. Their moments together were growing increasingly hot and heavy, having just peaked, and yet they always ended strangely. It felt like something was missing. They generally stopped when they got tired, bored, or were simply overheating such as the case just now. In fact that was the only reason they both had their shirts and pants off. Furthermore, all that breast groping and Haruki had never actually touched Misaki there again. She wondered if Haruki had been lost in her own pleasure and forgotten, or if her body was simply not enough for Haruki yet.

Haruki had fallen asleep and Misaki was laying on her side, looking at her. She was still recovering after all, and their intense make-out session had been enough to drain her of her stamina. Misaki ran her hand through Haruki's long, silky, pink locks of hair as they lay there. Haruki was only in her underwear, so Misaki had a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to stroke other places. She wondered if Haruki's perverted nature was starting to rub off on her.

She didn't dislike feeling that way though. It only proved that Misaki was just as attracted to Haruki as Haruki, quite obviously, was to her. Misaki found herself unconsciously listening to the voice. Her absentminded stroking went from Haruki's hair to her back, which when Misaki noticed this she decided it was OK. There was nothing bad about rubbing her sister's back... and she got to enjoy the feel of her smooth, perfect skin. It was when she felt Haruki's panties that she decided she'd gone too far. Her hand traveled below Haruki's hips and all the way down to her butt before she quickly pulled away and decided it was time to stop touching her sister before she got carried away again.

They'd stopped kissing nearly two hours ago, but she was still a little worked up. That and with Haruki's perfect body exposed and for the taking, Misaki was too tempted. She needed some air. Her usually non-existent greedy side was not to be denied though. She leaned in towards the sleeping Haruki and kissed her, taking it beyond a quick peck on the lips. It took a lot of willpower to pull away after a few seconds so she wouldn't wake Haruki up, though she suspected Haruki waking up to that would simply start round two.

She realized that the kiss might have been a bad idea because now her heart was really racing again. However, she quietly slipped out of bed and into the hall where she leaned against he wall and slid down to the floor. She could feel the coolness of the floorboards against her butt and through her panties. Even the wall was cool to the touch against the bare skin of her back. Considering how hot she was, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Between summer and her recent activities, sitting in an air-conditioned hallway was a nice feeling. She may have been nearly naked, but there wasn't really anyone around to see her.

Now that she was calming down, she felt a bit bad. She had gotten carried away and risked her sister's health by doing all that. She didn't think anything bad had happened, but shouldn't she have refrained just in case? She was supposed to take care of her sister...

"_Gah! It's like a brought home a nurse with me!" "You're such a good nurse Misa-nee. I'm feeling better already!" _Suddenly her sister's words flashed through her head. It gave her an idea...

**-2 Days Later-**

"Are you sure? That seems like such a... lowly position for someone in this family. I was reluctant to let you and your sister become ninja in the first place! You're the only heirs of this family!" their mother said.

"Don't be silly! She's finally picking a direction for herself!" their father said.

"Yes, but... a medic-nin?"

"The legendary sannin Tsunade was one wasn't she?"

"I-"

"I already signed up for the training," Misaki interrupted them. "I start today."

"WHAT! Y-you can't just make these dec-" their mother seemed furious.

"I can and I did. I'm a ninja, that makes me considered an adult for all intents and purposes. Also you're civilians, you have very limited say on what I can and can't do now." Misaki was the good girl, the obedient one, so needless to say her parents were shocked. "Haruki nearly died and I was the one who was there to take care of her, not you! I'll make sure it never happens again, because you obviously won't!" Part of her regretted it, but just thinking of Haruki being stabbed made her incredibly emotional. Without waiting for an answer she stormed off. It was early, but she might as well head for her first class.

Another thing was bothering her. Her father had seemed supportive, but...

"_...She's finally picking a direction for herself..."_

What exactly did her parents think of her? They never spoke like that around Haruki. Just how far into her sister's shadow had she fallen?

**-1 Week Later-**

Misaki dragged herself home late at night again. Being the model student of the medic-nin trainees was pure hell. They hadn't taken long to find out about her rich family, so it seemed she had to try twice as hard to prove she was willing to work just as hard as they were. In reality, she was probably trying three times as hard, not that many of them could see it. The better she did and the more questions their trainers asked that she could answer, the more they all seemed to hate her. They thought she was an arrogant know it all, but she just wanted to prove to herself that she could do this and take care of her sister.

This meant she was an exhausted wreck. It also meant she was unable to resist when Haruki ambushed her and threw her against a wall. Part of her wanted to say no because she was too tired, another part of her was too tired to do _that _and figured just letting her sister do whatever she wanted would be easier than arguing about it; and at least that would feel good. However despite the aggressive welcoming home, Haruki simply looked her over and pulled away.

"Dammit..." Haruki grumbled and sighed.

"Huh?" A tired Misaki blinked in confusion.

"I keep waiting for you to come home in a nurse outfit," Haruki muttered dejectedly, clearly disappointed. She'd probably been having weird fantasies since she found out about Misaki's training.

". . . ugh. . ." Misaki hung her head at learning what it was all about. "You're insane."

"And you're never around anymore. I'm lonely!" Haruki scowled in frustration. "And by lonely I mean... you know..."

"Dammit Haruki." Misaki sighed and leaned in to kiss her sister. She held it for a moment and then pulled away. "I'm going to bed. You have five minuted to give me a massage or something and then I need to sleep." She shook her head and headed to her room. Haruki stared after her sister in confusion, but decided not to complain.

"Can't you at least sway your hips a little? This isn't as sexy as it should be!" Haruki complained as she followed her sister. When Misaki stripped down to her underwear before climbing into bed, all complaining quickly halted.

**-4 Month Later-**

Misaki had shown up incredibly early for her latest class. She was getting the hang of things and was easily the top of her class. She always showed up early and stayed late. She wouldn't leave until she understood everything covered in a training session. Sometimes she'd practically hold an instructor hostage to do so. She showed up early to review on her own and read well ahead in her text books. At this point, some of the instructors were slowly warming up to her, realizing she was the kind of student most instructors would kill to have in their class. To fellow students, she was either hated out of jealousy, or a study buddy sent by the gods. That said she rarely actually let people study with her, she usually felt they held her back, though sometimes she'd agree, often out of pity.

This particular morning, she was yawning her way though the chapters that she figured would be covered in the next lesson. She was surprised to hear the door to the room open. She usually arrived well over an hour before the first few students would trickle in. She was doubly surprised to see that one, she didn't recognize the girl who walked in, two, she also had pink hair, and three, she actually _did_ recognize her.

However, she decided her studying was more important and went back to it. About twenty minutes later she was distracted. The newcomer was clearly agonizing over something and was making a bit too much noise for Misaki's liking. She decided this was a good a time as any to satisfy her curiosity over who this girl was and went over.

"Can I help you with something?" Misaki asked. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, probably not having noticed Misaki as she'd been quietly studying.

"Oh... ummm..." The girl seemed to get distracted at the sight of Misaki's hair for a moment, likely just as surprised to see a fellow girl with pink hair. "Uhh, y-yeah. Do you know this?" She pointed at her book.

"Let's see." Misaki looked down at the text. "I..." Her eyes shot wide. She... had absolutely no clue. She didn't even recognize the book. The stuff was way ahead of where she was. "Uhh... wh-where did you even get this book?"

"Oh... Tsunade gave it to me," she replied.

"What?" Misaki's jaw dropped.

"Oh, yeah, I'm her apprentice." The girl giggled nervously.

"WHAT?" Misaki nearly tripped despite the fact that she was standing still. "Wh-why are you even in this class?"

"Oh. Err, she's busy... with stuff." For some reason the girl frowned at that. "So I figured I'd just come to one of the classes here instead."

"Heh, I guess this class isn't advanced enough then..." Misaki glanced away. This girl was easily two years younger and yet was miles ahead of her. Not to mention Misaki's training had started _before _Tsunade had shown up. It was a humbling experience to say the least.

"Yeah. Sorry..." The girl smiled.

"H-hey... uhhh... w-why don't I help you anyway? Between the two of us I'm sure we can figure it out. And it might help me learn faster," Misaki suggested.

"Err, I guess..." The girl seemed unenthusiastic about the idea. She probably thought Misaki was trying to take advantage of her, which she was, but she was sure the girl had different ideas about what Misaki's motives were. Regardless, she had agreed. They had over an hour to look at the book, and they soon started understanding the material, though there was a bit of a gap between where the book was and where Misaki was. The girl, who turned out to be named Sakura, was helpful though. She filled in what gaps she could, though some things were too complicated to be easily explained.

When the class finally started, everyone was likely wondering the same thing: did pink hair translate into exceptional adeptness at medical ninjutsu? First Misaki was the star student, and then Tsunade's apprentice also had pink hair.

**-7 Hours Later-**

After class, Misaki stayed late as usual and was surprised that Sakura stayed with her. She even helped her understand the latest material.

"Hey, Sakura, can I ask you something?" Misaki asked when they were done studying the material.

"How did I become Tsunade' student?" Sakura guessed.

"No... well, kinda, but no," Misaki said. "Why did you want to become a medic-nin? You must have a good reason, you're obviously pushing yourself."

"Oh... that." Sakura went quiet. She shook her head, "L-let's just say I was tired of my friends being hurt while I sat back and was useless." Misaki could tell she was leaving out certain specific details, but didn't press the issue. "Err, wh-what about you?"

Misaki should have seen that coming, "Me? Well, during the invasion... my sister almost died. I had to carry her to the hospital. All I could do was hope I ran fast enough," she said quietly. "She lived, but it was still terrible. I can't just keep fighting and hoping that's enough... so now I'm here."

"I see... well at least you fought. I couldn't even pull that off." Sakura hung her head.

"Well you convinced a sannin to train you, that's something," Misaki tried to lighten the mood.

"That's only because of who my teammate is. If not for him Tsunade wouldn't even have looked at me." She sighed.

"Your... Oh! That crazy blond kid!" Misaki said. "Right, that's why I recognized you."

"Huh?" Sakura looked confused. "You... wait... you look familiar too."

"Heh, yeah. You probably remember my sister..." Misaki chuckled. She had finally been convinced by her sister to let her go out for a walk back when she'd been recovering. Misaki had gone with her. On the way they'd run into the crazy kid and his team. Haruki had of course freaked out and started fawning over him. The kid had been quite taken aback at first and Misaki had thought he wold try to run away from her seemingly psychotic sister. To her surprise he'd instead recovered from the initial shock and returned the enthusiasm tenfold. He'd seemed quite ecstatic to learn he had a fan.

"Oh... right... her." Sakura blinked. "Guh, Naruto didn't shut up for like an hour about that one."

"I can see how my sister might have that affect." Misaki obviously assumed Naruto had been excited to have an attractive woman be his fan.

"Well... yeah. I think he was just excited that _anyone_ would be excited to see him." Sakura shrugged. "He was a total loser in the academy." That caught Misaki off guard.

"Oh..." She blinked. "Well, uh, thanks for helping me. I guess you'll probably be going back to learning from Tsunade now." She laughed nervously. She really wished this girl would stick around. She didn't care about doing well in class, she just wanted to learn the material so she could protect her sister.

"Yeah... but... ugh, the woman is brilliant but she's the Hokage so she's busy. And really... grumpy. I have to study on my own a lot. What I mean is I'm usually just studying, and I understand your motivation. You seem smart too... so..." Sakura shrugged.

"Wait. You mean I could... you would?" Misaki was at a loss for words. Was she really this lucky? This would be like indirectly learning from a sannin!

"Yeah, I don't mind as long as you don't slow me down too much. I don't mean that in a mean way, but..."

"Heh, until today I was the top student in the class. I know the feeling." Misaki smiled. "Don't worry! I'll do my best not to hold you back!"

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Haruki! You won't believe it!" Misaki burst into her sister's room, causing the girl to jump up in surprise.

"Gah, are you trying to kill me? Sheesh, what?" Haruki clutched her chest as her heart tried to slow down after the sudden jolt.

"Remember that crazy kid?" Misaki asked.

"Oh my god yes! Did you get his autograph or something?" Haruki suddenly got over being upset about the scare.

"No, he's not even in the village anymore apparently. But I met his teammate!" Misaki explained.

"Oh... and?" Haruki frowned in disappointment.

"She's Tsunade's apprentice! And she's letting me study with her!" Misaki beamed with excitement. "I don't know what exactly I'll learn, but I'll definitely be a good medic and take care of you!"

"Oh calm down! I don't have a life threatening illness, I don't need a doctor constantly watching over me." Haruki crossed her arms. "Is she cute?"

"What?" Misaki was caught off guard.

"Is. She. Cute?" Haruki repeated.

"No. She's hideous. Not your type at all." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Liar. You're just keeping me away from her!" Haruki suddenly glared. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!" Misaki was appalled at the accusation. "She's too young anyway."

"Oh really? How old?" Haruki tapped her foot.

"I don't know, 12, maybe 13..." Misaki shrugged.

"I'd hit it." Haruki smirked.

"HARUKI!" Misaki stomped her foot, aggravated by Haruki's response.

"What? She's only two-ish years younger. The age gap between our parents is bigger." Haruki then chuckled. "We were that age when we started..."

"What? Are _you_ gonna cheat on _me_?" Misaki stared at her sister questioningly.

"No. But it might be interesting if we had a friend join us." Haruki grinned.

"Oh for... you are _such_ a pervert!" Misaki face-palmed and sighed.

"Hey, isn't she that pink haired girl?" Haruki suddenly remembered. "Ha! We'd make the perfect threesome!"

"Sh-shut up already!" Misaki groaned loudly. "I'm never letting you near her..."

"Greedy."

"STOP IT!"

* * *

**I was planning to write more, but I couldn't think of anything. I will tell you that this is the end of the flashback portion. I was actually gonna give up on this fic, largely out of frustration for not thinking of a good ending for this chapter, but the person I'm writing this for would be sad if I did that.**

**I'm such a sap...**

**Next chapter we go back to the future (AT 88 MPH!) and slowly crawl closer to the main plot.**


End file.
